El Embarazo De ¿Fran?
by Franbel
Summary: NS': Fran esta embarazado. Y ahora que Mukuro, Tsuna, Xanxus & Chorme lo saben, ¿Que aran?...¿Mataran a Bel? ¿Mukuro se llevara a Fran? O ¿Bel negara a sus hijos?
1. El Embarazo De ¿Fran?

_Bueno pues he aquí otro Fic' espero y este si les guste ^^ _

_**Disclaimer:** Ni KHR! ni ninguno de personajes me pertenece le pertenece a Akira amano_

_sin mas los dejo con la historia (: _

* * *

"**EL EMBARAZO DE ¿FRAN?"**

**Capitulo 1**

**"Sintomas de un embarazo"**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en la sede de los Varia, y Fran se encontraba en su habitación, exactamente en el baño, porque era la quinta vez que iba a vomitar ¡la quinta! Por dios, últimamente había estado sintiendo nauseas y antojos, pero bueno para las nauseas seguramente era algo que comió y le había hecho mal, si eso debía ser, pero para los antojos no tenia explicación, era algo raro que le pasara eso, porque si se le antojaban cosas anteriormente pero ahora, ahora se le antojaban cosas que normalmente le darían asco, pero ahora no, si no fuera porque es hombre pensaría que estaba embarazado, pero como dijo era hombre y un hombre no puede embarazarse, pero ¡Oh! Cuan equivocado estaba Fran.

-Mejor iré a ver a Luss-san- dijo para irse a ver al mencionado.

Salió de su habitación dispuesto a buscar al guardián del sol de varia, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho porque lo encontró en la cocina.

-Nee, Luss-san- llamo la atención de Lussuria

-Oh~ Fran-chan, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto con interés, porque no todos los días el guardián de la niebla lo buscaba.

-Es que creo que he comido algo que me ha hecho mal- dijo con su ya conocido tono monótono

-Oh ya veo, pues siéntate te daré algo para que te sientas mejor~- dijo con un tono cantarín, después de buscar en la alacena una caja con sobres de te, puso agua a calentar en la estufa y trato de hablar con el aquamarino –Y ¿Qué has comido últimamente? Fran-chan- pregunto

-…- se coloco un dedo en la barbilla pensando –Pues nada extraño, aun que, bueno considerando los antojos extraños y asquerosos que me dan, creo que debe ser por alguna de esas cosas que comí-

-¿Antojos?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad Luss

-Si, últimamente he estado teniendo antojos de cosas extrañas- contesto Fran

-Oh~ ya veo- dijo Lussuria pensativo –_"Sera que podría ser lo que estoy pensando~" _– Mientras pensaba se paro a sacar el agua de la estufa y la sirvió en una taza y coloco dos sobrecitos de te –Ten Fran-chan, esto te ara sentir mejor- dijo con una sonrisa

-…- Miro el te –Bueno gracias, supongo- tomo el te y lo comenzó a beber

-Y dime Fran-chan, aparte de los antojos "extraños" que has tenido, ¿Te a pasado alguna otra cosa?- pregunto

-Mmm, si, las nauseas y bueno creo que ¿mareos?- dijo pensando el aquamarino

-Mmm, ya veo, ya veo- asintió –_"Oh por dios~ debe ser eso, seguramente Fran-chan es un doncel y esta embarazado, Oh~ jojojo~- _pensó sonriendo

-¿Mh? ¿Qué sucede Luss-san?- pregunto viendo la sonrisa de Luss

-Nee~ Fran-chan, Dime, Dime, ¿has hecho algo pervertido?- pregunto con un sonrojo y emoción en la cara

-¿Q-Que? ¿Por qué preguntas eso Luss-san?- pregunto un poco nervioso pero pudo controlarlo para que Lussuria no se diera cuenta

-Mmm, solo curiosidad~. Bueno, dime, dime- sonrió

-…pues- y empezó a recordar lo que paso

_***Flash Back***_

_Era un día "normal" en el que una joven rana -ni tan joven- se encontraba en su cuarto jugando x-box, cuando de repente su puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un rubio -sexy- entrar a su cuarto._

_-Shishishishi, Froggy el príncipe quiere jugar~- dijo con un tono insinuante_

_-Pues siéntese y tome un control Bel-sempai- enseñándole el otro control del x-box -Ah- tres cuchillos se clavaron en su espalda_

_-Tsk, eres tonto rana, yo no me refiero a eso. Shishishishi~.-_

_-Entonces ¿a que se refiere Bel-sempai?- pregunto y la sonrisa de Bel hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por su espalda._

_Y sin darse cuanta Bel ya había cerrado la puerta y lo llevaba cargando estilo saco de papas, lo aventó en la cama y se puso encima de el (Oh dios o/o)._

_-Shishishishi. Juguemos.- y lo empezó a besar, después de un rato se separaron por la falta de aire_

_-En-Entonces-s, no juga-jugaremos x-box- pregunto entrecortadamente_

_-Shishishishi, no, jugaremos a otra cosa~- lo volvió a besar._

_Después del beso, empezaron a hacer lemmon y yaoi que seguramente nos hubiera encantado ver, pero para evitar hemorragias nasales mejor no lo pongo y si se lo quieren imaginar, yo no me hago responsable por sus hemorragias nasales. Pero así habrá sido que Fran amaneció con un dolor de espalda terrible._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Termino de recordar con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que no pudo controlar, que no paso desapercibido por Lussuria.

-Así que si has hecho cosas pervertidas~ Fran-chan- dijo Lussuria pensando como darle la noticia de que era un doncel y para acabarla que estaba embarazado.

-Y-Yo n-no se de que hablas Luss-san- dijo un poco nervioso

-Bueno Fran-chan, tu pequeño rubor me lo dice - dijo con una sonrisa -ahora lo que te voy a decir no se como lo tomes-

-¿A que te refieres con lo que me vas a decir?- pregunto ya más nervioso

-Ah~- suspiro -Las nauseas, mareos y antojos se deben a que…- volvió a suspirar y Fran ya no sabia como esconder sus nervios -Eres un doncel Fran-chan- dijo Luss

-¿Un doncel? ¿Que es eso?- pregunto

-Son hombres que pueden quedar embarazados, cuando pues, tienen relaciones con otro hombre, aun que eso es obvio- dijo explicándole serio Lussuria

-Y eso significa que yo…- no lo quería decir y mucho menos pensarlo

-Si, Fran-chan. Estas embarazado- dijo medio serio

-E-E-Embara-Embarazado- dijo casi en un susurro pero Lussuria lo escucho

-Si- viendo al chico que estaba más pálido de lo normal

_¡Pam!_

Se escucho caer a Fran de la silla, el pobre no pudo con los nervios, impresión y sorpresa por la noticia recibida.

* * *

_Espero_ _y le haya gustado el primer capitulo, si les gusto dejen Reviewe! :D_


	2. Shock, Sorpresa & Negación del Embarazo

_Yayyyy! Aquí el segundo capitulo de mi Fic (:, perdón por la __tardanza, enserio es que, no podía usar la compu para escribir & lo tenia que hacer desde mi cel & las faltas de ortografía & bueno me tarde un poco, pero yaa aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Espero que si les haya dado risa aun que sea un poco el primer capitulo & el segundo me esforcé demasiado para que les de risa :D, les pedí a algunas amigas que lo leyeran & pues me dijeron que si les dio risa.  
_

___**Disclaimer:** Ni KHR! ni ninguno de personajes me pertenece le pertenece a Akira amano_

___Agradecimiento de Review Hasta Abajo ^^_

* * *

**"EL EMBARAZO DE ¿FRAN?"**

**Capitulo 2**

**"Shock, Sorpresa & Negación del Embarazo"**

Después de ver como Fran caía desmayado al piso, llamo a Belphegor para que lo ayudara a llevarlo a su cuarto, el príncipe se había negado a cargarlo diciendo que un príncipe no cargaba plebeyos, después de tanto insistirle, rogarle y suplicarle, el príncipe acepto a llevar a la rana a su cuarto, lo tomo –ahora si- al estilo princesa y empezó a caminar rumbo al cuarto del anfibio, mirando de vez en cuando a la pequeña rana que estaba mas pálida de lo que recordaba.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que le paso a la rana?- pregunto con fingida indiferencia

-Pues…estábamos hablando de algo y de repente se desmayo- mintió Lussuria

-Hm- dijo, para después llegar a la habitación de Fran y dejarlo en su cama

-Bueno, Muchas Gracias Bel-chan- dijo Lussuria sacándolo casi a patadas del cuarto, ya después de sacarlo cerro la puerta –Mou~ Me pregunto como reaccionara Fran-chan cuando despierte- hablaba consigo mismo el guardián del sol.

Mientras tanto Belphegor se había quedado inmóvil enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Fran, si bien era raro que Fran se desmayara, pero era mas raro aun el hecho de que Lussuria al llegar al cuarto de Fran casi lo sacaba a patadas de hay.

-Tsk. Me pregunto que sucede- se dijo a si mismo para después alzar sus hombros y decir -Lo que sea al príncipe no le importa- y se fue a ver a quien molestaba.

Después de un rato, Lussuria noto que Fran se empezaba a mover, contento por eso se acerco a la cama, viendo si ya había despertado la ranita.

-Oye, Fran-chan, ¿ya despertaste?- pregunto preocupado

-Mmm...- se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto y no solo el si no también Lussuria -¿Que haces aquí Luss-san?- pregunto con su voz todavía un poco ronca

-Pues, estábamos hablando y te desmayaste Fran-chan- le recordó Luss

-Oh, ya veo...sabes tuve un sueño raro- volteo a ver a Lussuria para contarle -Soñé que me decías que lo que me pasaba era debido a que era un...un...- interrupción

-Un doncel- completando la oración Luss

-Si eso, que era un don...don...don ¿que?- pregunto

-Doncel- le dijo un poco preocupado por lo que le fuera a decir Fran

-Aja, un doncel y que estaba ¡embarazado!. Ja, como si eso fuera posible. Por dios soy hombre y eso no pasa.- dijo con una sonrisa que parecía una mueca

-_Ah~, esta en la fase de negación, esto empezó mas rápido de lo que creí- _pensó Lussuria y le dijo -No Fran-chan, no fue un sueño, es la verdad.- finalizo Lussuria preocupado

-¿Que? ¿Que acabas de decir?- pregunto sorprendido

-_Segunda fase, sorpresa.- _volvió a pensar Lussuria -Lo que oíste Fran-chan, si eres un doncel y si estas embarazado.-

-…- sin respuesta debido al Shock.

-…- paso un mosca volando y sin respuesta debido al Shock.

-…- ya paso un ciclón, un elefante rosa bailando, Lussuria se fue a hacer manicura y a comer y sin respuesta debido al Shock.

-_Ah, la tercera fase, Shock.- _volvió a pensar - Nee, Fran-chan regresa, despierta o como se diga, pero sal de tu shock- dijo insistente Luss agitando al chico rana, logrando despertarlo del shock.

_-¿_N-No fue un su-su-sueño?- pregunto haciendo que Lussuria negara ante la pregunta

-Fran-chan, tal vez sea algo difícil de aceptar, pero un embarazo siempre es motivo para estar feliz- dijo Lussuria un poco triste porque Fran si podía tener hijos y el no.

-¿Y como se supone que este feliz?, soy un hombre, además de que es raro eso de ser un doncel. Jamás había oído de eso- dijo con su voz monótona igual que siempre

-Bueno, lo de ser doncel se da en personas especiales o mejor dicho en casos especiales. El hecho de que no oigas mucho de ellos, no significa que sea raro- le sonrió

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero sigo preguntando ¿porque debería estar feliz?- miro a Lussuria esperando a que le respondiera

-Pues, cuando ya lo aceptes, veras que te sentirás feliz.-

-No es eso a lo que me refiero. A lo que me refiero es que como se supone que este feliz de estar embarazado, en medio de gente que mata hasta a una mosca por diversión, se matan, gritan y pelean entre ellos.- dijo según el lo obvio

-Tienes razón, me pregunto que pasara, cuando el jefe y los demás se enteren- dijo algo que no tuvo que haber dicho porque preocupo a la pobre rana

-*glup*...no había pensado en eso- dijo otra vez pálido

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, pero ¿cuando se lo dirás a Bel?- pregunto seguro

-Pues sabes, no lo estas logrando. Y ¿que te hace pensar que Bel-sempai es el engendrador*?- pregunto Fran

-Pues no creo que haya sido otra persona ¿o si?- dijo con un tono pícaro

-Pues...pues...b-bueno...y-yo- tartamudeaba por los nervios

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie Fran-chan, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, esperare hasta cuando estés listo para decirles o decirle a Bel-chan. Porque es más que obvio que el engendrador es Bel-chan- le sonrió y se fue dejando a Fran con una sonrisa casi imperceptible de agradecimiento.

-Oh es cierto- regreso al cuarto -Cuando lo aceptes, te explicare sobre los demás síntomas, Chao~- y ahora si se fue

-¿Cuando lo acepte?, eh, tal vez... lo pensare- y se quedo dormido, después de tantas cosas había quedado cansado, pero se levanto de golpe al recordar algo -Ahora que recuerdo, ¿porque paso un elefante rosa bailando mientras estaba en shock?- se pregunto, para después quedarse dormido pensado en lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

_Gracias por los Review, enserio que me hace feliz recibirlos. Oh si tal vez me llegue a tardar un poco en subir el tercer capitulo, porque me han castigado u.u, pero lo subiré & lo terminare ¡Lo juro!. Ah si & para los que lean **"La Dama Vongola"** Actualizare tan pronto como me llegue de nuevo la inspiración & pueda terminar el capi (: & si no lo leen, se los recomiendo, para que me den su opinión (;_

_***Cecili-hime: Jajaj si tal vez sean Gemelos, todavía no se, pero de que se parecerán o por lo menos uno de ellos a Bel & serán o sera un diablillo así sera (:. Gracias por el Review **_

_***Nuvys568: Jaja Que Bueno que te guste el Fic (: & si tratare de hacer mas adelante una escena Lemmon aun que sea un**__** pero la incluiré**__** (: & Que bueno que seas Super Fan de la pareja, Ya somos 2 *w*. Gracias por el Review.**_

_***Katekyo1827R27X27: Que bueno que te diera risa Enserio :D eso significa que lo estoy logrando el que mi Fic haga reír ^^. Gracias por el Review.**_

_***lorenitta59: Que bueno que te parezca Genial ^^. Gracias por el Review (:.**_


	3. Aceptación & Explicación Del Embarazo

_Bueno he aquí el otro capitulo del "Embarazo de Fran" ja lamento mucho la tardanza pero como dije me castigaron & todo eso así que ahorita ando ha escondidas jajaja bueno este capitulo lo hice mas largo para compensar el haber tardado un poco en actualizar, bueno ya los dejo con la historia. Perdon si hay faltas de ortografía o si fran me esta quedando OoC :D_

___**Disclaimer:** Ni KHR! ni ninguno de personajes me pertenece le pertenece a Akira amano_

_______Agradecimiento de Review Hasta Abajo ^^_

* * *

"**EL EMBARAZO DE ¿FRAN?**

**Capitulo 3**

"**Aceptación & Explicación Del Embarazo"**

En la mansión Varia, se encontraban casi todos durmiendo aun, ha excepción de una joven rana que se acababa de levantar, aun somnoliento se sentó al borde de su cama y bostezando se paro a bañar, después de una rato salió del baño con solo una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura hacia abajo, busco su ropa y se coloco solo su bóxer de ranas con corona -cortesía del príncipe-, y se puso enfrente del espejo a verse.

-Mmm...Todavía no se nota- dijo sonriendo un poco -Me pregunto después de cuanto tiempo se empieza a notar- tocaron su puerta y se puso rápido su playera negra y su bermuda café y se fue a abrir -¿Si?- pregunto a la persona que toco su puerta

-Buenos Días Fran-sama, me ha enviado Lussuria-sama a ver si ya había despertado- dijo viendo la cara de Fran que expresaba un 'aja y que' -Pues que si ya había despertado que bajara a la cocina, hay lo esta esperando Lussuria-sama- termino de decir, dio una reverencia y se fue

-Mmm, me pregunto que querrá Luss-san- y se fue directo a la cocina -Bueno Días Luss-san- saludo el aquamarino

-Fran-chan, Buenos Días- le sonrió -Me imagino que te preguntas para que mande a ver si ya habías despertado ¿no?- Fran asintió -Bien pues solo para preguntarte ¿como vas con los síntomas?- pregunto sonriendo

-Ahorita no me han...- salió corriendo al baño seguido de Lussuria - puag...puag...puag...- se oía como vomitaba -Aaah~ que asco- termino de vomitar y se paro a enjuagarse la boca, siendo observado por Luss -Como decía desde ayer ya no me habían dado nauseas, pero olvida eso- dijo monótono

-Mou~ Fran-chan siéntate, te daré un te, como el de la otra vez- puso agua a calentar

-Esta bien- dijo un tanto ¿feliz?. ¡Oh si! los cambios de humor ya empezaban

Lussuria al ver eso supo que debía preguntarle ya y después explicarle los demás síntomas del embarazo antes de que los cambios de humor se hicieran notorios o bueno mas notorios y después ir al medico, ¡si eso aria! era ahora o nunca antes que despertaran los demás.

-Dime, Fran-chan, ¿ya lo aceptaste?- pregunto sacando el agua de la estufa y poniendo el sobre de te y dándoselo a Fran

-¿Eh? ¿Aceptar que?- devolvió la pregunta tomando te, solo para que Lussuria lo viera con cara de 'es enserio' -Oh te refieres a lo del embarazo- esto ultimo lo susurro y Lussuria asintió -Pues si, ya lo he aceptado- sonrió cosa rara pero sonrió -definitivamente es cosa de los cambios de humor-.

-Que bien- dijo feliz Lussuria - Ahora te explicare los demás síntomas ¿si?- Fran asintió -Pues los otros síntomas son...- fue interrumpido

-VOIIII, ¿Donde esta el desayuno?- grito como siempre Squalo y rápidamente los cocineros sirvieron el desayuno, porque Lussuria se había quedado platicando con Fran y no había hecho el desayuno

-Luego te digo- Fran asintió y se fueron a sentar

-Shishishishi~ Froggy ¿donde estabas?- dijo Bel acercándose a su oreja y susurrándole -Pase a buscarte para jugar, antes de desayunar~- y le soplo haciendo que Fran se estremeciera

-_Príncipe basura, pedófilo-_ pensó Xanxus mientras desayunaba

Y todos se pusieron a desayunar "tranquilamente", hasta que Bel empezó a molestar a Squalo y Squalo le empezó a gritar haciendo que Lussuria como buena Mami que es trataba de calmarlos y Levi bueno ah Levi nadie le importa, Fran mantenía su expresión monótona mientras por dentro se moría de risa y el desayuno siguió así hasta que Xanxus se enojo y les disparo, por suerte esquivaron el disparo por el pelo de un Fran calvo* -aun que Fran no esta calvo- y el comedor quedo destruido por quinta vez en el año, Fran se preocupo porque bueno, no era del todo sano que un embarazado recibiera un balazo con llamas de la ira. Después todos se retiraron a hacer sus cosas, por ejemplo Xanxus y Squalo tal vez se fueron a jugar –entiéndase se fueron a hacer Lemmon-, Levi bueno Levi se quedo tirado en el piso por que le cayeron escombros de la que era pared de la cocina, pero como a nadie le importa Levi nadie se preocupo por el, Bel se había adelantado esperando a Fran que se quedo con Lussuria.

-Fran-chan, luego voy a tu habitación para seguir hablando- le dijo algo que hizo que Bel sintiera ¿celos?

-Si- y alcanzo a Bel, iban caminando para ir a las habitaciones o mejor dicho a la habitación de Fran, en un silencio incomodo, Bel iba molesto porque había visto pasar mas tiempo de lo normal a su rana con Lussuria, y Fran iba nervioso porque no sabia que hacer, ahora que estaba embarazado era mas difícil y vergonzoso para el hablar con Bel. Llegaron a la habitación de Fran y este ya iba a entrar, cuando Bel lo detuvo.

-Oye rana ¿a donde crees que vas?- dijo enojado

-A mi cuarto, sabe Bel-sempai es mas estúpido de lo que creí- dijo con su tono monótono, pero si oías bien se podía apreciar el tono de nerviosismo y recordando su estado rápidamente se volteo y se cubrió con un brazo su cabeza y con el otro su vientre, Bel vio eso y solo por esta vez no le lanzo cuchillos.

-Tsk, no pregunte por eso rana idiota.- dijo molesto

_-"¿Are?, no me aventó cuchillos Bel-sempai, que alivio, hubiera sido peligroso"- _pensó -¿Entonces?- pregunto

-¿Qué rayos haces pasando mucho tiempo con Lussuria?- pregunto enojado y es que como era posible que SU rana pasara mas tiempo con Lussuria que con el.

-¿Eh?, A usted no le interesa Bel-sempai- y se voltio para entrar a su habitación

-¿Cómo que no me interesa? Si tú eres MIO rana idiota y no puedes pasar mucho tiempo con otra persona- dijo mientras apretaba el brazo de Fran

-¿Eh?- dijo entre cerrando los ojos –Ya veo, así que Bel-sempai esta celoso, porque paso mas tiempo con Luss-san que con usted- sonrió para sus adentros

-Yo, Celoso, Shishishishi rana idiota, como osas pensar que el príncipe esta celoso-

-Oh. Yo pensé que lo estaba, pero no importa, ahora si me disculpa Bel-sempai, tengo que arreglar porque vendrá Luss-san.- dijo tratando de picar a Bel

-Aah, ¡Esta bien!- lo iba a admitir –Si, ¡estoy celoso! Y que.-

-Oh, que lindo Bel-sempai, pero no se preocupe, Luss-san y Yo solo hablamos, nada mas. Así que ya deje de sentir sus celos- le dio un beso y entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Hm. Rana idiota, que te quede claro que tu eres MIO- dijo, sonrió y se fue, mientras Fran lo escucho porque se había quedado recargado en la puerta

-_Que lindo es Bel-sempai-_ pensó con una sonrisa

Después de que limpiara la cocina Lussuria se dirigió a la habitación de Fran para explicarle y después, bueno después ya vería que otra cosa hacer, llego a la habitación de Fran y toco.

-Nee, Fran-chan- volvió a tocar hasta que Fran le abrió dejándolo pasar –Bien pues a lo que viene, ahora te explicare ¿si?- Fran asintió y Lussuria volvió a hablar –Bueno pues los síntomas del embarazo como ya sabes son nauseas, mareo y antojos…- vio a Fran que ahora comía un chocolate de dudosa procedencia y siguió hablando – y esos son los que se presentan primero, ahora los otros síntomas son los cambios de humor, los cambios de humor por lo regular se presentan entre la semana 6 y la semana 10 del embarazo y es cuando suelen ser mas intensos, así que dudo que ahora puedas controlar tus emociones y no expresarlas como hacías antes del embarazo y el embarazo se empieza a notar ya a partir del tercer mes.- dejo de hablar para que ahora hablara Fran

-No puede ser, ósea que ahora seré una persona sensible y llorona que se la pasa mostrando sus emociones- Luss asintió –Ah~ que se le va a hacer, lo bueno es que para que se note falta y así me dará mas tiempo para decirle a los demás.-

-Si. Lo mejor será que vayamos a un doctor para que te explique mejor y te diga cuanto tienes de embarazo, así sabremos cuanto tiempo te queda antes de que se note- le dijo Lussuria

-Si, seria bueno ir mañana, ¿no crees?- Luss asintió –Nee Luss-san ¿me acompañarías? – pregunto un poco sonrojado

-Oh, Claro que si Fran-chan, entonces mañana iremos, ahora me voy, Ciao~- ya se iba cuando Fran le hablo

-Nee, Luss-san, sabes, Bel-sempai se puso celoso, de que pasara mas tiempo contigo.- sonrió abiertamente –Fue lindo.-

-Jojojo~ que tierno, bueno me voy, Ciao~- y ahora si se fue, dejando a Fran sonriendo muy felizmente

-Si fue muy lindo.- sonrió y se quedo pensando

¡Oh si! Fran iba a tener demasiados cambios de humor algo que a los demás desconcertaría, pero al fin de cuentas eso es parte del embarazo.

* * *

_Bueno espero & les haya gustado este capitulo & haber si les dio risa jajaja tratare de subir el otro mas rápido, bueno me voy ByeBye~ Si les gusto o quieren darme su opinión déjenme REVIEW! :D_

_* Por el pelo de un Fran calvo: me refiero a lo del "por el pelo de una rana calva" entienden rana-Fran entienden jajajaja xD_

***lorenitta59: Que bueno que te este gustando como va la historia enserio eso me hace feliz ^^ , Gracias por el Review :D.**

***yuko-jc: Que bueno que te guste & si pobre pero ni modo jaja y si es preocupante que nada mas se diera cuanta del elefante pero creo que cualquiera se daría cuanta de eso que del ciclón jaja , Gracias por el Review :D.**

***Nuvys568: Que bueno que te guste o mejor dicho que lo ames jaja & si también es mi madre favorita jaja, que bueno que te de risa créeme me esfuerzo demasiado por hacer reír, jajaja un elefante con sombrilla jaja creo que hubiera dado mas risa si lo hubiera puesto asi jajaja, Gracias por el Review :D.  
**

***Lilineth-chan: A mi me encanta que te encante la historia jaja ^^, si embarazado del príncipe xD, que bueno que te haya gustado esa parte a todos le gusto creo jaja, Gracias por el Review :D**


	4. Inicia la Cuenta regresiva

_Yayyy! Eh aquí el otro capi ^^ Se que no tengo perdón por tardarme, pero por eso trate de hacer este capitulo muy gracioso y por eso espero que les de risa._

_Perdón si Fran me esta quedando OoC pero es que el embarazo lo cambia osea por los cambios de humor y eso, así que espero que me entienda ^^ & perdón por las pocas groserías que viene ^^_

___**Disclaimer:** Ni KHR! ni ninguno de personajes me pertenece le pertenece a Akira amano_

_______Agradecimiento de Review Hasta Abajo ^^_

* * *

**EL EMBARAZO DE ¿FRAN?**

**Capitulo 4**

"**Cuenta regresiva para que se note el Embarazo"**

En un hospital de Italia, se encontraban Lussuria y Fran esperando su turno para pasar al medico, después de esperar un rato la enfermera les dijo que ya podían pasar a ver al medico, asintiendo se pararon y entraron al consultorio.

-Buenos Días- saludo amablemente el doctor -Por favor tomen asiento- dijo y Fran y Lussuria obedecieron -Ahora díganme, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?- pregunto cortésmente

-Bueno pues, ¿que no se supone que esto es un hospital para embarazados?- pregunto monótonamente

-Je, pues claro, disculpe- dijo con una gotita cayéndole por la nuca -¿Pero que no son hombres?- pregunto curioso

Ante esa pregunta Fran sintió su cara caliente a mas no poder así que se volteo, Lussuria que por suerte de Fran no vio su sonrojo de vergüenza y coraje, opto por responder a la pregunta del hombre.

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?, pero bueno, respondiendo a su pregunta, si, si somos hombres y pues antes de que pregunte que hacemos aquí, es porque ¿ah oído hablar de los donceles?, bueno eso es Fran-chan y esta embarazado, si no a que otra cosa vendríamos a un hospital para embarazadas y embarazados- dijo Lussuria un poco molesto por su pregunta

-Oh. Lo siento mucho, y si claro que he oído hablar de los donceles, de hecho mi hijo es uno. Y supongo que vienen a que le agá un ultrasonido al muchacho y le explique ¿no?- pregunto

-Si, así es- dijo con una sonrisa Luss

-Muy bien pues pasen por aquí, oh, ¿usted es la pareja del muchacho?- pregunto mientras se dirigían al pequeño cuarto de ultrasonidos

-¡Oh!. Jojojo~ No claro que no, solo lo acompaño- mientras se abanicaba la cara sonrojada por la pregunta, seguido de un Fran callado por la vergüenza que sentía

-_"Mierda, esto no me puede estar pasando. Estos malditos cambios de humor hacen que pierda el control de mis emociones ¡Mierda!"- _pensaba Fran

-Bueno, ¿has tomado agua recientemente?- pregunto recibiendo una negación a la pregunta -Bueno, ten, tomate toda el agua, por favor- pidió dándole un botella de 2 L.

Fran empezó a beber el agua lentamente y maldecía al destino, a su vida, el ser un doncel, pero sobre todo maldecía al estúpido príncipe, que por su culpa estaba en una situación de la cual ¡NUNCA! se imagino llegar a pasar y es que si creces al lado de una piña-viviente que solo te enseña ilusiones y rara vez te explicaba las cosas, como rayos esperaban que supiera que existía semejante tontería-por no decir idiotez-, de los donceles y para colmo que cualquiera podía ser un doncel, incluso el, tal vez se habría cuidado, pero claro, aun que se lo hubieran explicado el hubiera desechado la posibilidad de que el era uno, así que, bueno hubiera sido lo mismo, pero de todas formas, seguía siendo culpa del ¡estupido príncipe!, porque si no fuera por que lo "bautizo*", nada de esto estaría pasando. Después de terminar su "razonamiento" Fran le dijo al medico que ya había acabado.

-Bueno muchacho, acuéstate y por favor álzate tu playera- pidió el medico.

Fran acatando lo dicho por el medico se acostó en la camilla alzándose la playera nervioso, pero agradeciendo mentalmente el que no le hayan pedido que se quitara la ropa y se pusiera una bata. Al poco rato el medico le puso un gel en el vientre.

-Bien, este gel estará frio- aviso recibiendo un asentimiento del aludido.

Para después poner el transductor* en su vientre y comenzar a moverlo, para que después apareciera una imagen en la pantalla, pero Fran y Lussuria no le encontraban forma, así que el medico rio por lo bajo y les explico.

-Bueno eso que ven es el feto, por como se ve, lleva siete semanas ósea un mes tres semanas, ahora por eso todavía el feto es así de pequeño y sin forma aun. Por lo que se ve va todo bien hasta ahora. El embarazo se empezara a notar a partir del tercer mes, que es cuando subirá un poco de peso y le crecerá la panza, bueno eso desde ahora debido a los antojos, ahora los cuidados que tiene que tener por ahora son: Descansar lo suficiente, alimentarte balanceadamente, hacer ejercicios y ¡Oh! espere...- Fran quien había estado escuchando todo cuidadosamente para no olvidar nada y tener los cuidados correctos se asusto un poco a lo que le fuera a decir el medico, porque aun que no le gustara estaba embarazado y aunque no lo admitirá quería a su ahora muy pequeño hijo y se sentía feliz aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente a menos que los cambios de humor hicieran que lo dijera, solo así lo admitiría abiertamente.

-Parece que no solo es uno, si no dos al parecer tendrá gemelos o mellizos, hasta que no se formen bien no lo podre saber.- dijo sonriendo y Fran sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-_"Maldito príncipe, solo esto me faltaba, que no solo fuera uno, si no dos. Maldito príncipe fallido."- _pensaba Fran felizmente, cuando dé repente un pensamiento asalto su mente -_"Subirá de peso y le crecerá la pansa."- _esas palabras que había dicho el medico resonaban en su cabeza

-Oh Fran-chan, felicidades tendrás gemelos o mellizos que lindo~- decía felizmente Lussuria -Seguro que cuando Bel-chan se entere se pondrá feliz- seguía diciendo Lussuria, pero Fran seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho el doctor.

-Bueno muchacho, ya te puedes parar, ten límpiate- le dio una servilleta para que se limpiara -Ahora vamos a regresar al consultorio- dijo y se puso a caminar para salir del cuarto de ultrasonidos seguido de un feliz Lussuria y un ya limpio y pensante Fran

-Bueno como les dije antes, el muchacho debe descansar lo suficiente, ya que su cuerpo ahora esta trabajando intensamente preparándose para las exigencias físicas y psicológicas del embarazo, también tienes que alimentarte balanceadamente, también puede que ahora te den mas ganar de orinar y bueno los cambios de humor serán algo intensos y las nauseas, vómitos, antojos y mareos seguirán, así que ten cuidado. Pues por ahora es todo procura venir el próximo mes para que te revise y cuídate. Seguro que tu esposo se pondrá feliz cuando le digas. Hasta luego- despido el doctor y Fran y Lussuria salieron del consultorio, le pagaron a la recepcionista y se fueron.

-Estúpido doctor, que le hace pensar que estoy casado con el estúpido príncipe fallido- decía Fran enojado

-Mou~ Fran-chan no te enojes, seguro que no lo dijo para molestarte -trataba de calmar a la ahora, molesta rana -Ahora ¿que te parece si vamos a comer algo?- pregunto Luss

-Si, vamos se me antoja un pastel de puro chocolate- decía caminando en dirección a una repostería, seguido de un sonriente Luss.

Llegaron a la repostería y los recibió una mesera maid y los dirigió a una mesa y ya una vez sentados les dio los menús y Fran y Lussuria se pusieron a buscar que pedir.

-Yo quiero un pastel de fresas con un cappuccino- pidió Lussuria entregándole el menú a la mesera

-Y yo quiero...umm...un pastel de chocolate triple, un pastel de fresas y uno de queso con oreo y una malteada de chocolate- le dio el menú a la mesera que lo veía junto a Lussuria con los ojos bien abiertos por todo lo que había pedido -¿Que?- pregunto al no entender porque lo miraban así.

-N-No nada lo siento, ¿es todo?- pregunto la mesera y recibió un asentimiento de ambos, lo anoto y se fue por la orden.

Al poco rato la enfermera regreso con la orden y se las entrego, así Fran y Lussuria se pusieron a comer y platicar.

-¿Y como les pondrás a los pequeños?- pregunto Lussi*

-No lo se, ni si quiera se que vayan a ser.- dijo monótono como siempre

-Tienes razón.- y siguieron comiendo hasta que acabaron o mas bien Fran acabo y pidieron la cuenta, la pagaron y se pararon dispuestos a irse, pero en eso un antojo llego a Fran nuevamente, un antojo de pastel de fresas bañado en chocolate, lo compro y se fueron directo a la mansión.

-_Mou~ si sigue comiendo así engordara demás-_ pensaba preocupado Lussuria.

Después de tomar un taxi-si amigos y amigas un taxi porque se habían reusado a llevar chofer por miedo a que los descubrieran antes de tiempo-, le dijeron la dirección y el taxista los llevo hay, llegaron, pagaron y se bajaron del taxi y se dispusieron a entrar en la mansión.

-Bien Luss-san, gracias por acompañarme- dijo una vez dentro de la mansión Fran y se dirigió a la cocina por un plato y una cuchara para comerse su pastel, una vez tomado esto, ya se iba a su habitación, pero se detuvo por algo que dijo Lussi.

-Subirás de peso, si sigues devorando todo lo que vez- dijo seriamente Lussuria

-Yo no devoro todo lo que veo, si no lo que se me antoja y no es mi culpa que se me antojen las cosas, si no de ellos, pero como no los quiero dejar con el antojo, les doy el gusto de comerlo- sonrió y se fue ahora si a su habitación

-_"Si claro cúlpalos a ellos Fran-chan, pero enserio que si sigues devorando todo engordaras mas de la cuenta"- _pensó Lussuria antes de irse a hacer quien sabe que.

Mientras tanto Fran ya se encontraba en su cuarto devorando el pastel.

-Estúpido príncipe fallido- decía mientras se metía otro pedazo de pastel y entonces dos cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento

-_"Subirás de peso y te crecerá la panza" y "subirás de peso si sigues devorando todo lo que vez"- _esas cosas que le habían dicho Lussuria y el medico le cayeron como un balde de agua fría y miro su pastel, lo dejo en la mesa y puso una barrera de niebla para que nadie ollera lo que aria y diría.

-Aaaaaah~ Engordare, engordare y me pondré como un cerdito, noooo~- decía mientras daba vueltas en su cama y se agarraba la cabeza -Oh peor aun engordare como el elefante rosa que vi. No, no puede ser- vaya si que los cambios de humor lo afectan demasiado.

-Hn. Yo no estoy gordo estoy pachoncito~- canturreaba el elefante rosa mientras bailaba con un sombrero y un bastón

-¿Que?- dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos -Ahora resulta que el embarazo causa alucinaciones, genial.- pensaba, ya que el elefante no estaba

-No no no no no me pondré ¡GORDO!- grito fuera de si -¡NOOOOO!- y se tumbaba en su cama de nuevo y giraba, pero se detuvo al ver el pastel -Que rico, no creo que engorde mas si me lo termino ¿no creen?- preguntaba mientras se volteaba a ver a su por ahora pequeña pansa -¿Me pregunto como serán?- se preguntaba con una sonrisa cuando cayo en cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto todo este tiempo -¿Me pregunto que pasara cuando el maestro Mukuro y los Vongola se enteren? Y mas aun ¿que le pasara a Bel-sempai cuando se entere?- se preguntaba con una sonrisa, mientras seguía comiendo felizmente su pastel.

Seguramente harían fiesta cuando se enteraran o mas bien cuando se enterara Mukuro de que su pequeño había sido profanado por el príncipe, claro que seria mucho peor cuando se enterara de que estaba embarazado.

* * *

_Otro capi mas terminado ^^ espero que les haya dado risa, como ven aquí los cambios de humor afectaron demasiado a Fran pobrecito, pero es parte de embarazo, ahora aquí la explicación de los * me disculpo si la primera explicación es algo vulgar_

_*Bautizo: Me refiero a que se lo tiro pues, a que puso su semilla dentro de el, hay ya bueno a que lo penetro y se vino __dentro de el._

_*Transductor: Un transductor es lo que se utiliza para hacer la exploración. El transductor es un dispositivo portátil pequeño que se parece a un micrófono y que se encuentra conectado al explorador por medio de un cable._

_*Lussi: No se pero así me dio por llamar a Lussuria xD_

***lorenitta59: Enserio que me hace demasiado feliz el que ames mi historia *-* y tratare no demorarme mas en subir los demás capis (: & muchisisisisimas gracias por hacer review & decirme que aras review hasta que la historia termine :D**_  
_

***Fraan44: Jajaj bueno si creo que es hermoso el mpreg de Fran ^^u. Si va a ser mami Fran xD & ya lo veras no te preocupes xD & Gracias a Ti por dejarme Review X3**

***yuko-jc: Sisis se puso celoso me pareció lindo eso xD, pues como dije en este capitulo serán 2, & claro que se enteraran los Vongola mas por Mukuro xD & que harán los Varia mmm eso todavía lo estoy pensando pero creo que ya se lo que aran xD**

***creppyprincess: Que bueno que te parezca interesante & si pobrecito & no bueno no me imagino a un Fran de seme & a un Bel de uke pero me has dado una idea Genial xD Gracias por Tu Review ^^**

***Nuvys568: Jajaja que bueno que te guste me hace feliz que pienses eso ^^ & de echo son demasiado lindos xD Squalo y Xanxus jajaja veo que te da risa mi fic eso es bueno ^^ y aqui ya se ve como cambio drasticamente de personalidad debido a los cambios de humor & muchas gracias por apoyarme *-*. Gracias por tu Review! ^^**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW'S! ^^ Eso me pone feliz & me alienta a seguir la historia, bueno ByeBye~ nos vemos en el otro capi xD**


	5. Y así llego el tercer mes

_Hola! eh aquí otro capitulo mas de mi historia creo..creo que a partir de aquí ya va a empezar lo bueno xD o eso creo hay ya verán ustedes, dios me mate tanto por hacer este capitulo gracioso, y creo que da risa xD Okk bueno los dejo con la historia. Si tiene alguna falta de ortografía díganmelo porfa o si tienen una sugerencia xD_

**_Aviso: _**_Perdón si Fran me esta quedando OoC pero es que el embarazo lo cambia osea por los cambios de humor y eso, así que espero que me entiendan ^^ _

___**Disclaimer:** Ni KHR! ni ninguno de personajes me pertenece le pertenece a Akira amano_

_______Agradecimiento de Review Hasta Abajo ^^_

_______*****Oh si este capitulo se podría decir que son recuerdos de Fran de como pasaron los últimos días o semanas antes de llegar al tercer mes :D_

* * *

**"EL EMBARAZO DE ¿FRAN?"**

**"Capitulo 5"**

**"Y así llego el tercer mes"**

Ah, y pensar que recordaba como habían pasado sus semanas desde que se había enterado de que estaba embarazado y todavía no se le notaba, desde ese día en el que se entero, juraría que había engordado, ¡que va! claro que había engordado, si estaba casi seguro que la pansa que se le notaba era debido a su gordura y no al embarazo, si ahora se debía llamar Frangordis, porque ¡dios! parecía un globo. Si en definitiva Lussuria tenía razón y tenia un trastorno con su peso. Recordaba su cuerpo ¡su cuerpo de modelo!, masculino claro esta, si no solo por su cara se lo querían ukear, no claro que no, si no también por su cuerpo si bien no mucho pero tenia un cuerpo trabajado -gracias a tanto ejercicio que hacia al salvar su vida después de haber insultado a alguien-, pero ¡que diablos! había estado pensando como mujer, pero no era su culpa, era culpa de los cambios de humor que ahora se llamara Frangordis, y pensara como mujer, pero en fin. Recordaba todas las salidas que si bien de vez en cuando pero salían con Belphegor a comer a la pastelería esa "Ángelo Cake", de hay que ahora se llamara Frangordis.

**"FLASH BACK"**

_**"Tiempo transcurrido: 9 semanas y media"**_

_**Tiempo faltante para el tercer mes: 2 semanas y media**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que había ido al doctor, había vuelto a ir tras cumplir el segundo mes y le había dicho que todo iba bien que siguiera cuidándose y le dio acido fólico, le dijo que eso serbia para evitar o prevenir mal formaciones o enfermedades en los bebes y que regresara el tercer mes, esa vez había ido solo porque Lussuria había salido a quien sabe donde y por eso había ido solo, le daba vergüenza pero tenia que ir. Ese día Bel quería ir con el diciendo que estaba aburrido y quería salir, por lo tanto lo había seguido -para mala suerte de Fran- pero gracias al cielo lo había perdido y se había ido al medico. Al regresar a la mansión vio que Bel ya había regresado.

-Rana idiota, ¿donde estabas? te perdiste.- pregunto Bel

-Oh~ Bel-sempai, yo no me perdí, el que se perdió fue usted.- finalizo la Rana

-Mh. Como sea, estoy aburrido. Juguemos~- dijo mientras se acercaba a Fran y lo besaba salvajemente, mordiéndole el labio inferior haciendo que Fran abriera su boca y el metiera su legua explorando toda su cavidad bucal que a pesar de haberla explorado tantas veces todavía le parecía interesante y excitante, al poco rato Fran reacciono y correspondió el beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Bel haciendo que este lo tomase por la cintura y lo apegara mas a el, la temperatura ya empezaba a subir y sentían que en cualquier momento necesitarían hacer que la temperatura bajara, pero de pronto un salvaje Lussuria apareció y los interrumpió.

-Oye Fran-chan, ¿como te fue?- pregunto para después ver bien y hacer otra pregunta -¿Interrumpo algo?, si es así me voy y luego regreso- dijo con un ligero sonrojo antes de irse

-Shishishishi~ si clar...- lo interrumpió Fran

-No, no interrumpes nada- dijo parándose de la posición el la que estaba con Bel -si ya hasta se habían acomodado pero los interrumpieron-

-Oh esta bien- dijo inseguro

-Y ¿Que querías?- pregunto

-Solo que ¿como te había ido?- pregunto viendo que Bel desprendía un aura de enojo

-Bien. Me dijo que todo iba bien y me dio unas pastillas- dijo olvidando por completo la presencia de Belphegor

-Que bien, siento no haberte acompañado esta vez pero, tenia algo importante que hacer- se disculpo Lussi

-No te preocupes Luss-san- dijo monótono

-Oh bueno me voy, continúen. Ciao~- y se fue

-¿De que hablaban?- pregunto curioso Bel

-De nada- dijo Froggy

-Como sea. Terminemos de jugar~- dijo acercándose nuevamente a la rana

-No- dijo y se alejo de Bel

-¿Que? ¿Porque no?- pregunto molesto

-Porque no, mejor salgamos a comer, se me antojo algo- dijo volteando a ver al príncipe

-¿¡Pero porqueee!?. Maldita rana me has tenido en abstinencia desde hace ya dos meses- dijo frustrado

-Y que. Si ya aguanto dos meses podrá aguantar mas Bel-sempai- dijo ya apunto de irse a quien sabe donde a comer

-Pero Froggy...- iba a decir algo

-Pero nada Bel-sempai. Ahora saldré a comer ¿viene?- pregunto antes de irse

-Esta bien- se paro y se fueron.

Después de salir de la mansión un carro los llevo hasta el centro de la ciudad y se bajaron, empezando a caminar en dirección a la pastelería "Ángelo Cake" entraron, y fueron recibidos por la misma mesera que los atendió cuándo fueron con Lussuria.

-Hola bienvenidos. Oh eres el de la otra vez, síganme por favor- dijo llevándolos a la mesa y entregándoles los menús.

-Ah. No entiendo que hacemos aquí- dijo fastidiado Bel -es un lugar de plebeyos-

-Si no quiere estar aquí, se puede ir Bel-sempai- dijo Fran sin despegar la vista del menú

-Tsk. Esta bien. Plebeya yo quiero un pastel de fresas y un café con leche- dijo y le entrego el menú

-¿No que un lugar de plebeyos? Ja- se burlo Fran

-Cállate- dijo un molesto Bel

-Como sea, yo quiero un pastel de vainilla con mermelada de manzana y otro de vainilla con mermelada de piña, oh si y una malteadita de chocolate~- pidió y la mesera se fue, mientras Bel lo miraba sorprendido -¿Que?- pregunto

-¿No es mucho?- pregunto todavía incrédulo

-No- respondió y es que no entendía porque lo miraban así cada vez que pedía, primero Luss y ahora Bel, es que acaso era raro que pidiera dos pasteles.

Después la mesera llego, les entrego la orden y empezaron a comer platicando de diferentes cosas, como era obvio, Belphegor intento sonsacarle de que habían estado hablando el y Lussuria, y porque pasaba tanto tiempo con el mismo, pero Fran como toda rana ilusionista que es se salto eso y evadió las preguntas hechas por el príncipe y siguieron platicando. Claro que la curiosidad del príncipe seguía presente y volvía a preguntarle y Fran evadía el tema, en fin una platica un tanto cómoda pero incomoda a la vez, contradictorio ¿no?.

Después de esa vez, salían de vez en cuando a comer y platicaban, Fran se sentía raro pero bien y Bel, pues Bel se podría decir que disfrutaba de la compañía de SU rana.

**"FIN FLASH BACK"**

Ah, también recordaba como ahora vivía mas tiempo en su cuarto debido al sueño que le daba y muchas veces se había quedado dormido en plena acción. Y como Lussuria le dijo que ya se le notaba un poco más el embarazo y que tenía trauma-trastorno con su peso.

**"FLASH BACK"**

_**"Tiempo transcurrido: 11 semanas y 1 día"**_

_**Tiempo faltante para el tercer mes: 6 días**_

Era un día soleado en la mansión, cuando un príncipe entro en la habitación de la rana cerrando la puerta tras de si, iba decidido a que terminaría con la abstinencia que le había impuesto la joven rana y es que si no terminaba esa abstinencia, total y deja a Varia sin miembros de menor rango, ya que los mataba o hería cada dos por tres para quitarse el estrés de la abstinencia. Si, ese era el pensamiento del guardián de la tormenta para con el de la niebla, pero cada vez que iba, Fran se quedaba dormido y el que se quedara dormido lo frustraba más, pero ahora, aria que fuera diferente.

-Oye Fran- llamo la atención del aquamarino

-¿Eh? ¿Cuando entro?- le pregunto haciendo crecer la evidente irritación y molestia del rubio

-Eso no importa. Vengo a otra cosa.- comento molesto

-¿Entonces?- pregunto el aquamarino

-Esto...como te digo...Err- no sabía como decirle tal cosa

-Me dirá o ¿no?- volvió a preguntar

-Fran. Ya no aguanto la abstinencia que me has impuesto. Y siempre que vengo dispuesto a romperla ¡te quedas dormido! maldita sea. Ha si que hoy romperemos la abstinencia~- dijo sin mas el príncipe

-Esta bien- contesto

-¿Que?- pregunto incrédulo, porque sinceramente creía que no aceptaría

-Que esta bien- volvió a responder. Sinceramente sentía que ya se había excedido en la abstinencia y ya había visto la frustración y molestia del príncipe por eso, como mínimo, juraba que Varia ya tenia bajas del treinta porciento y eso ya era algo. Ah si que por esta vez removería la abstinencia, hasta cierto punto claro esta.

Conforme con la respuesta Belphegor se acerco rápidamente a Fran y lo comenzó a besar salvajemente propio de alguien que a tenido abstinencia por lo que el consideraría mucho, Fran quien correspondía el beso ya había pasado sus brazos por el cuello de Belphegor y este lo había acercado a el tomándolo por la cintura. Al poco rato se separaron debido a la falta de aire se vieron por un corto tiempo y se volvieron a besar –si se ve que a los 2 les afecto la abstinencia-, pero ahora era un beso mas suave y tierno, pero no por eso dejaba de ser excitante, Bel cargo a Fran sin dejar de besarlo y lo llevo a la cama dejándolo acostado y después poniéndose el encima, termino de besarlo y lo vio un poco sonrojado y jadeando y ahora se dirigió a su cuello y lo empezó a besar, oyendo que Fran jadeaba cada vez mas, al oír eso se éxito mas y comenzó a hacerle marcas a la rana en el cuello, ansioso de oír mas su jadeos. Continuo besando y succionando su cuello hasta que, de pronto dejo de oír a la ranita, extrañado por eso alzo la vista –siempre cubierta por su fleco- y se encontró con lo mas –tierno- fastidioso, genial Fran se había vuelto a quedar dormido, pero ni modo, no lo podía violar ¿o si? No claro que no, así que opto por recostarse alado de Fran, para después quedarse dormido el también.

"FIN FLASH BACK"

También recordaba como Lussuria le había dicho de su trauma-trastorno por la gordura y eso era algo que lo había traumado mas, bueno no, en realidad no, pero le molesto que le dijera que no estaba gordo, cuando el se veía como un globo.

**"FLASH BACK"**

_**"Tiempo transcurrido: 11semanas y media"**_

_**Tiempo faltante para el tercer mes: media semana**_

Era una tarde normal en la sede Varia, cuando Lussuria se apareció en su cuarto para verlo, como desde que se había enterado de que estaba embarazado Lussuria lo iba a ver de vez en cuando y le preguntaba como estaba o como se sentía, ese día no seria diferente ¿o si?.

-Hola Fran-chan ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto felizmente el guardián del sol Varia

-Bien.- contesto y siguió viéndose en el espejo

-¿Y como te sientes?- volvió a preguntar

-Bien…bueno no- dijo algo dubitativo

-¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto preocupado

-Si- respondió

-¡Oh dios!. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto apunto de entrar en pánico

-No. No es nada de eso...es solo que...- Lussuria ya había entrado en pánico -Parezco un globo, estoy demasiado gordo. Ahora me llamo Frangordis, debido a mi obesidad-

-¿Que?- incredulidad era lo que sentía en ese momento Luss

-Si, mira- se volteo a verlo con la playera un poco levantada enseñándole su por ahora ya un poco mas abultada pansa -Vez estoy gordo, ¡gordo!, parezco un globo- dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo

-Ah~- suspiro ya menos preocupado -Jojojo~ Fran-chan no estas gordo, lo que pasa es que ya se te nota el embarazo-

-¿Que? Es que acaso ¿estas ciego? Luss-san- pregunto con molestia bien disimulada

-¿Porque?- respondió con otra pregunta

-Estoy gordo, parezco un globo ¿que no vez?- volvió a preguntar

-No, no veo que estés gordo- respondió

-¡AH! ¿Acaso te burlas de mi Luss-san?- dijo ya al borde de la explosión

-No. Pero no veo que estés gordo. Lo único que veo es que tienes la pansa de alguien que tiene tres meses de embarazo y ya se le nota- respondió serio y calmado

-Ah- en ese momento recordó que ya usaba ropa mas aguada para que se le notara la pansa y muy pronto ya no lo podría seguir ocultando -¿Pero si dices eso? ¿Entonces porque me veo gordo?-

-Lo que pasa es que estas en el post trauma-trastorno que les da a las embarazadas, cuando ven que ya les crece la pansa- respondió

-Es... ¿enserio?- "genial, otra rareza del embarazo"- pensó Fran

-Si, pero no te preocupes ya pasara- comento felizmente

-O-Ok- respondió inseguro la rana

**"FIN FLASH BACK"**

Ah, recordaba esas palabras como si se las hubiera dicho ayer...espera pero si se las dijo ayer. Bueno esperaba que Lussuria tuviera razón y eso se le pasara pronto porque no le gustaba que cuando pasaba enfrente de alguien y se le quedaba viendo, pensaba que lo veían porque ¡estaba gordo!. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer por ejemplo terminarse el riquísimo pastel de queso con oreo que se estaba comiendo...bueno no eso no. Tenia que pensar como decirles a los demás Varia que estaba embarazado, porque ya no podía seguir escondiendo su "gigantesca" pansa o por lo menos eso pensaba el, como decía tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer:

La primera: pensar como decirle a los demás Varia que estaba embarazado y como decirle a Belphegor que seria padre.

La segunda: había recibido una carta de su maestro Mukuro, en donde decía que iría junto con la decima generación ha supervisar Varia o algo así.

Solo rogaba al cielo que Mukuro y la decima generación no llegaran a venir el día que le había pedido al jefe que reuniera a los demás Varia, porque les diría algo importante, solo rogaba que no fuera ese día porque si no, apostaba todo lo que tenía que ese día correría sangre. Pero bueno seguramente no seria ese día o eso esperaba.

Lo que Fran no se esperaba, era que cualquier cosa puede pasar y mas cuando se ruega que no suceda, eso lo iba a descubrir muy pronto.

Oh si, una fiesta se acercaba y seguramente seria una fiesta muy divertida con eso de pegarle a la piñata hasta romperla y sacarle todo lo que llevaba dentro y beber vino o cualquier bebida tan roja como la sangre, si seria la fiesta mas divertida y mas porque la celebrarían al enterarse del embarazo de Fran. En definitiva la fiesta del año.

* * *

_Taran! & que les pareció ¿les dio risa? ojala & si ^^ ahora como dije arriba a partir de aquí ya empieza lo bueno o eso creo -.-u_

**_*lorenitta59: Enserio que no te imaginas lo feliz que me pongo cuando me dices que te gusto el capi, Gracias por tu review :D_**

**_*Lala: Bueno no había visto tu review del capi 3, pero aquí te lo contesto. Que bueno que te guste el fic & si es lo que creo varias personas esperan cuando Fran le diga a Bel jaja en definitiva una situación rara xD Gracias por tu review_**

**_*Nuvys568: Jajaja eso de yo te apoyo hasta e fin del mundo & lo de la capa me dio un buen de risa jajaja enserio gracias por apoyarme ^^, verdaaad va a dar un buen de miedo jaja & que si no lo va a medio matar cuando se entere . Pff hay ni quien diga que es de otro jaja es claro que es de bel porque son gemelos o mellizos jajaj xD y su trastorno da miedo xD y no se el chocolate me gusta y por eso come demasiado chocolate, pero aquí puse que come uno con mermelada de piña-mukuro- LOL! xD gracias por tu review XD_**

**_*pinkus-pyon: Jajaja ya casi ya casi falta poco para que veas que aran bel y mukuro cuando se enteren de su embarazo jaja xD gracias por tu review_**

**_*kai: Verdad es que uno se lo imagina así bien tierno jaja ya muy pronto las veras, veras como reaccionan y obvio que correrá sangre xD gracias por tu review ^^_**

**_*kami-haruka: Que bueno que pienses que esta genial ^^ Gracias por tu review_**

**_*Katekyo1827R27X27: Que bueno que te gustaran & no te preocupes, me alegra que te pareciera genial ^^, pff cuando se enteren los demás xD ¿Tsuna embarazado? jaja no aquí no hay de eso jaja pero si creo que como lo puse uno se imaginaria eso xD gracias por tu review_**

**_*yuko-jc: Que bueno que te encante ^^ & si claro que puedo poner a Tsuna enojado de echo lo había estado considerando, pero quiero estar segura ¿tsuna? pusiste tsuna o te equivocaste? bueno como sea hay ya me dices Vaa! xD Gracias por tu review_**

**_*kizunairo: Que bueno que te guste :D *o* que bueno que te risa xD pues ya somos 2 que nos dicen que estamos locas por eso xD sisisi Fran estará gordito :3 Gracias por tu review :D_**

**_WAO! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW ME PONEN MUY FELIZ ^^ & GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LO HAN PUERTO EN ALERTAS O SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y FAVORITOS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ENSERIO._**

**_BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, SE LES GUSTA O SI GUSTAN DEJEN REVIEW ESO ME ANIMA A SEGUIR BYEBYE~* XD_**


	6. Omake

_Hola! Pues eh decidido hacer un pequeño Omake con uno de los días en los que Fran debido sus cambios de humor traumo los demás Varia Jajaja xD espero y les de risa xDD_**  
**

**_Aviso: _**_Perdón si Fran me esta quedando OoC pero es que el embarazo lo cambia osea por los cambios de humor y eso, así que espero que me entiendan ^^ Y también por xanxus que xreo me quedo OoC_

___**Disclaimer:** Ni KHR! ni ninguno de personajes me pertenece le pertenece a Akira amano_

_______Agradecimiento de Review Hasta Abajo ^^_

* * *

**EL EMBARAZO DE ¿FRAN?**

"**Omake"**

"**Experimentando los cambios de humor"**

Como siempre en Varia, era un mañana normal con gritos, disparos y muerte, claro que para lo que los Varia era una mañana normal, para una persona común algo como eso era total y completamente anormal, pero ahí nada podía ser anormal si te acostumbrabas, claro esta, pero ese día no seria diferente, ese día seria normal, oh por lo menos es lo que pensaban los Varia principales, que ese día seria normal, aburrido y odioso, ya que no había nada que hacer. Pero ese día, seria lo mas anormal para ellos, algo que nunca imaginaron podría suceder, bueno todos a excepción de Lussuria y es que Fran los aria perder la poca -por no decir nula- salud mental que poseían. Pero claro sabían que el hecho de que Fran se juntara MUCHO con el príncipe destripador, aria que su pequeña mente de rana se volviera loco. Y es que Fran les joderia el día a TODOS. Porque el comportamiento que traía era algo para afirmar que rayaba en lo psicótico y la locura.

_Con Xanxus:_

Xanxus había decidido -milagrosamente- salir de su oficina por un bocadillo, ya que casi -por no decir nunca- salía por que, si salía le joderian la poca salud mental que poseía, por eso no salía, mas que para desayunar, comer o cenar. Pero solo por eso y por única vez, el saldría por su bocadillo. Esperando no encontrarse con nada perturbador o algo que le dañase su salud mental.

Salió de su habitación y se encamino por los pasillos a la cocina, al llegar se encontró al -con lo que el llama- chico rana, comiendo lo que era al parecer un pastel con m&m's y una…una especie de batido de ¿piña? Pero claro no es como si le importase, pasó de largo y abrió el refrigerador buscando su pedazo de pastal de chocolate con licor, pero no lo encontraba…

-Bueno días, jefe- saludo la rana con una ¿sonrisa? –Si busca su pastel, el capitán Squalo lo guardo en la parte de atrás de la segunda repisa del refri~- dijo sonriendo

-"_Este mocoso es raro"-_ pensó Xanxus, ya que le habían dicho que el chico rana era monótono, que podían volarle la cabeza a alguien enfrente de el y no cambiaria de expresión. Busco su pastel donde Fran le había dicho y lo encontró

-Ah. Es un día lindo ¿no cree?- pregunto con la misma sonrisa

-_"Este mocoso me querrá trolear con su sonrisa haber como reacciono, pero hn como si le fuera a funcionar. Maldito mocoso rana.- _volvió a pensar Xanxus

-Bueno jefe, me voy, adiós. Que tenga un lindo día~- dijo con sonrisa y tono cantarín y se marcho

Dejando a Xanxus perplejo por lo que acababa de ver si bien eso era raro y estaba seguro que eso afectaría su salud mental.

-_"Mierda. Sabía que no debí haber salido de mi habitación. El maldito mocoso me jodio la salud mental con su puta sonrisa, se suponía que era monótono. Maldito mocoso.- _pensó Xanxus apunto de irse a encerrar a su habitación y no volver a salir NUNCA de ella.

También Fran le había jodido, jodidamente bien, el día a Squalo.

_Con Squalo:_

Squalo estaba entrenando en el jardín de la mansión cuando vio que Fran salió por la puerta y se paso por el jardín, deteniéndose al verlo.

-Oh~ Capitán Squalo, buen día- le sonrió y siguió su camino.

Dejando a Squalo con la boca abierta por la impresión, se suponía que Fran era monótono y no sonreía.

-_"Mocoso del demonio, me acaba de joder, jodidamente bien el puto entrenamiento"- _y se marcho a quien sabe donde a tratar de quitarse la imagen mental de Fran sonriéndole eso si era algo para traumarte.

Pero claro, no solo le basto con traumar –inconscientemente- a Xanxus y Squalo, también fue a traumar a Levi, pasando por donde el estaba.

_Con Levi:_

Levi se encontraba parado en medio del pasillo que iba a dar a la sala, obstruyendo el paso hacia la misma y Fran quien se dirigía a la sala no podía pasar.

-Levi-san, podría darme permiso por favor, es que no puedo pasar- le dijo sin ofenderlo por primera vez

-¿Qu…- y por pura inercia se hizo a un lado viendo como el chico rana pasaba sonriendo y le daba las gracias por hacer a un lado.

_-"Que mierdas. Seguramente pasar tanto tiempo con Belphegor le afecto"-_ pensó Levi sintiendo un poco de lastima por lo que el creía que era ahora la mente corrompida por Belphegor.

Y claro a la única persona que sin necesidad de querer joderle el día o la existencia, lo lograba hacer enojar era nadie mas que Belphegor y el pobre príncipe seria el mas traumado de todos al ver como actuaba la rana con el.

-Bel-sempai~- grito Fran y se abalanzo a abrazar a Bel, que estaba acostado en el sillón cómodamente

-¿Qu...Ahh- se quejo debió a que Fran le saco un poco el aire

-Hola, Bel-sempai~- le sonrió Fran

-Ho…Hola Fran, ¿Q-Que te paso?- pregunto preocupado por el comportamiento de la ranita

-¿Eh? Pues nada en lo absoluto… ¿Porqué~?- seguía con su sonrisa

-Es que…Shishishishi~ acabas de perder tu expresión monótona Froggy~- se burlo de el

-¿Are? ¿Por qué lo dice?- volvió a preguntar sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

-Shishishishi~ Estas sonriendo rana tonta- comento el príncipe

-¿Enserio? No lo había notado. ¿Y bien?-

-Y bien ¿Qué?- pregunto

-Acaso mi sonrisa no es linda~- pregunto un poco sonrojado

-Cla…Claro, que lo es Fran. Pero es que es…raro- finalizo de decir

-Si le gusta mi sonrisa, eso no importa~- le dio un beso y se quito de encima, para después irse

-_"Rana idiota. Que le pasa para sonreír así es muy raro. Es la primera ves que veo la sonrisa Fran.- _ se dijo a si mismo –_"Pero si sigue sonriendo por ahí todos verán su sonrisa y eso el príncipe no lo puede permitir. Shishishishi~- _pensó Bel

Pero en eso Fran regreso lo abrazo, le dio un beso y le susurro algo que hizo que el príncipe se sonrojara y ahora si se quedara perplejo. Mientras tanto Fran se volvió a ir. Dejando a Bel en shock y tal vez un trauma.

Pero ese día que para todos excepto Lussuria que no estaba -que no es como si eso a el le hubiera parecido raro de todos modos-, eso fue lo mas anormal, raro y traumante, día que pasaron de toda su vida.

-_"Jamás podre olvidar esto. El día mas traumante de mi vida"-_ pensaron todos al mismo tiempo en la mansión.

Pero es que un Fran que de por si esta loco y luego con sus cambios de humor al casi mil porciento, definitivamente daría miedo o por lo menos traumaría. Pero claro ellos no sabían que era por los cambios de humor, ellos pensaron que simplemente ya rayaba totalmente en lo psicótico y loco, porque si bien antes ya rayaba en eso ahora mas.

* * *

**_Y bien ¿que les pareció? ¿les dio risa? ojala & si ^^_**

**_*lorenitta59: Si pues ya casi los 3 meses xD, enserio que bueno que te guste nunca me cansare de decirlo xD Gracias por tu review X3  
_**

**_*pinkus-pyon: Que bueno que te divirtiera, me alegra saber eso ^^ Gracias por tu review X3_**

**_*Katekyo1827R27X27: Jajaja de echo, y si yo también cuando puse lo de la piña me acorde a mukuro xD, Jujuju ojala & se ponga bueno cuando se enteren bueno se pondrá bueno xDD, no sabe pero pobre cuando pase todo eso seguro y la pasa mal X3 & sisis ya falta poquito ^^ Gracias por tu review X3_**

**_*gatita12carly: Que bueno que la amaras xD enserio también tu inventaste una? wao pensé que era la única jajaja xD Gracias por tu review X3_**

**_*yuko-jc: Que bueno que te diera Risaa Lol xD & que si no esta mas que super transtornado jajaja & ok pues ya estas Tsuna se enojara igual o mas que mukuro jujuju xD Gracias por el review X3_**

**_*kizunairo:Jajaja que bueno que te gustara XD Jaja tod s ya quieren ver cuando mukuro se enoje hahaha porque sera? & pff claro que habra sangre xD Gracias por tu review X3_**

**_*AndyKnightwalker: Jajaja que bueno que te diera risa XB & que te gustara. Gracias por tu review XD_**

**_*kai: Jajaja Claro que mejor que empezar una fiesta que asi xD & juju me imagino que como los dos pero ser a sorpresa xD Gracias por tu review X3_**


	7. Noticia: Estoy Embarazado

_Holaaaaa! :D Pues Aquí Frannie Bel (Franbel) xD Pues subiendo otro Capi, Me encanto que les gustara el Omake jujuju XD me esforcé demasiado. Ahora este capitulo da inicio a la tragedia Okno XDD Espero & lo Disfruten ^^_

_Y adivinen queeeeee? Ya entre a la escuela (creo que a nadie le importa u.u) & me dejan mucha tarea ya U.U asi que tal vez tarde en actualizar...bueno no... porque luego escribo en la escuela jajajaja XDDD_

**_Aviso: _**_Perdón si Fran me esta quedando OoC pero es que el embarazo lo cambia osea por los cambios de humor y eso, así que espero que me entiendan ^^ _

___**Disclaimer:** Ni KHR! ni ninguno de personajes me pertenece le pertenece a Akira amano_

_______Agradecimiento de Review Hasta Abajo ^^_

* * *

"**EL EMBARAZO DE ¿FRAN?"**

**"Capitulo 6"**

**"Noticia: Estoy embarazado" **

Por fin. Por fin el día en que se libraría de la carga de guardar el secreto de que estaba embarazado llego. En tan solo unas dos horas mas, les diría a los demás Varia que estaba embarazado, pero estaba preocupado, no solo por el echo de que, que dirían los demás, si no por el hecho de como reaccionarían, eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, porque de decir, dirían muchas cosas, pero la reacción era diferente. También le preocupaba el como reaccionaria Belphegor, sabia que tal vez, solo tal vez quedaría en shock, eso o se ponía a reír como loco por la notica. También le preocupaba el hecho de que después tendría que decirles a los Vongola. Y decirle a los Vongola implicaba que seguramente tres personas quisieran matar, descuartizar, torturar, volver loco a base de ilusiones, picarlo con tridentes y lanzarle X-buners o Puntos ceros a Belphegor, en si lo que le pasara a Bel no le preocupaba tanto como el hecho de que si lo mataban, sus pequeños no tendrían padre, bueno si, porque el también seria padre o ¿seria madre por el hecho de haberlos dado a luz?, bueno eso lo vería después, pero, ¡dios! quería que sus hijos conocieran a su padre, y tanto como el era uno de los tres ilusionistas mas grandes y poderosos del mundo aria algo para impedirlo, aun que la veía difícil.

El tiempo había pasado volando, vaya si que pensar hacia que el tiempo pasara volando, pero en fin, ya se iría a la sala de juntas donde seguramente ya estarían todos esperando para ver que les diría.

-Ah~ haber que sucede- dijo y se fue a la sala de juntas.

Fran con cada paso que daba se sentía nervioso y quien no, pero en esos momentos no podía estar nervioso, ya que daría una noticia importante. A los cinco minutos de caminar llego, suspirando, abrió la puerta y entro.

-Jefe- saludo y entro

-Y bien rani~ ¿para que nos querías? Shishishishi~- pregunto Bel con cierto tono zoofilico al hablarle a Fran

-VOIIII, será mejor que sea algo importante como para hacerme perder mi tiempo mocoso- grito Squalo

-Mocoso, apresúrate que a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo algo que hacer- dijo Levi

-Hey, Basura de rana. Habla.- gruño Xanxus

-Mou~ Fran-chan, tranquilo, yo te apoyo- dijo Lussuria como buena madre que es.

Fran al haber oído decir eso a Lussuria se tranquilizo un poco, le tranquilizaba saber que alguien lo apoyaba. Mientras Fran pensaba, los demás estaban en suspenso puro, hasta Xanxus, porque últimamente Fran actuaba raro y que de la noche a la mañana dijera que tenia que decirles algo importante no ayudaba a su curiosidad.

-Bien. Bueno lo que tengo que decir...- dijo sacando a los demás de sus pensamientos -Lo que tengo que decir es...es...- estaba bastante nervioso

-VOIIIIII, habla de una puta vez.- grito desesperado Squalo

-Es...que...-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la mansión se encontraba la Decima Generación para hacer una supervisión a los Varia por ordenes del noveno, cosa que Tsuna no comprendía y es que ¡rayos! como se le ocurría al noveno mandarlo a el y sus guardianes a supervisar Varia, no le basta con saber que a el lo querían muerto, al parecer no, porque si fuera así jamás lo abría enviado a hacer dicha supervisión.

-Ah, bueno ya estamos aquí, terminemos con esto rápido- dijo suspirando Tsuna

-kufufufu, lo siento Vongola, pero Chrome y yo venimos a ver a mi pequeño, no a hacer dicha supervisión- dijo Mukuro que estaba alado de Chrome

-¡Bastardo! como te atreves a decir eso- le grito Gokudera

-Maa, Maa, tranquilízate Gokudera- decía Yamamoto

-Hn. Herbívoros, si no se callan los modere hasta la muerte- amenazaba Hibari

-kufufufu ave-kun, me gustaría pelear pero vengo a cosas mas importantes. Vamos Chrome- dijo Mukuro viendo a Chrome

-P-Pero, bo-bossu dijo que teníamos que hacer la supervisión, Mukuro-sama- dijo Chrome nerviosa porque no quería contradecir ni a Mukuro ni a Tsuna

-Oya, ¿es que no quieres ver a Fran?- pregunto Mukuro

-s-si, pero bossu dijo que...- la interrumpió Tsuna

-tranquila Chrome, yo también quiero ver a Fran, así que ¿porque no vamos primero a verlo?- pregunto con una sonrisa Tsuna

-Pero Juudaime, ¿porque tenemos que ir a ver primero al chico rana?- pregunto Gokudera

-Porque quiero ver que los Varia todavía...bueno no eso no. Porque quiero ver si esta bien- dijo Tsuna tratando de ver si pasaba alguien por ahí que les pudiera decir donde estaban los Varia o Fran

-pero Juudaime...- no termino porque no quería contradecir a su queridísimo decimo.

En eso paso un varia de rango inferior, y Tsuna le pregunto donde estaban los Varia, el de rango inferior le dijo que estaban en la sala de juntas todos y que hay los podrían encontrar.

-Bien. Gracias- le dijo Tsuna al de rango inferior -Vamos chicos- dijo Tsuna empezando a caminar.

Empezaron a caminar con dirección a la sala de juntas de los Varia...

* * *

Fran estaba que temblaba de los nervios casi imperceptiblemente...casi.

-Es...que...- se ponía mas nervioso cada minuto que pasaba, y para Fran, los nervios eran como su sentencia se muerte

-Basura. Habla de una puta vez- Xanxus ya estaba desesperado

-Shishishishi~ la ranita ¿esta nervioso acaso?- pregunto Bel

-No.- dijo Fran

-VOIIIII, hablaras ¿o no?- pregunto Squalo ya exasperado

-Si.- ya se estaba molestando ¿es que acaso no se podían esperar?

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Levi

-Ah. Lo que tengo que decir es...es que...Estoy embarazado- dijo al fin.

En ese momento Mukuro, Tsuna, Chrome y los demás guardianes acababan de entrar a la sala de juntas oyendo lo que Fran había dicho.

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?- grito alterado Tsuna

-¡Oya! ¿Que dijiste pequeño?- pregunto Mukuro con un leve enojo

-F-Fran- dijo Chrome como sintiendo pena por el chico

-Ma-Maestro Mu-Mukuro, Sawada, Chrome…¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto muy nervioso –demasiado diría yo-

Fran sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies* porque no esperaba que los Vongola se enteraran precisamente el mismo día en que los Varia se habían enterado.

-Pregunte que, ¿Que dijiste?- volvió a preguntar Mukuro

-Que...estoy em-embarazado- dijo con el alma casi saliéndole del cuerpo.

Y en ese momento la sala se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral, poniendo más nervioso a Fran.

-...- 5 minutos en los que nadie hablaba

-...- 10 minutos y seguían sin hablar

-...- ….

Y entonces la bomba exploto...

* * *

**_Como verán amigos/as animalitos de la creación XD (no se donde lo vi pero me gusto & no es por ofender a nadiee eeeH xD)._**

**_Aquí ya empieza toda la masacre hacia el Engendrador de los hijos de Fran (Saben es curioso así se iba a llamar el fic al principio "Los hijos de Fran" No me lo copeen eeeH e.e Okno XDD Jajaja pero después le cambie el nombre)._**

**_Y que les parecio ¿les gusto? ¿Los/as deje en suspenso? espero que si XDD_**

**_*kizunairo: Enserio de dio risa? Yayy que bien XD si es que sonrie por los cambios de humor & Si pues pobre todos le desean mal Okno Aww Gracias me costo trabajo conseguirla XD Gracias por tu review X3  
_**

**_*Fannyneko-chan: Enserio te traumaste D: yo creo que es lindo con una sonrisa pero no por eso deja de ser raro XDD mejor dicho que no le habra dicho Jujuju & puedes apostar eso creo que aqui dice de tres personas de las muchas personas querran matar a Bel XB. Gracias por tu review *w*_**

**_*pinkus-pyon: Que bueno que te encantara, a mi me encanta que te encantara Jajaja XD Gracias por tu review XB_**

**_*yuko-jc: De hecho pobrecitos :D & de hecho es normal para nosotras para ellos no creo jajaja, jajaj si pues hubiera sido mas facil que le preguntaran para que supieran Gracias por tu review (:_**

**_*Persona que pasaba por aquí 1: Jajaja pobre de tu hermano lo tiraste XD pues si pobre de los varia XD & el elefante rosa? enserio te gusto? Awww pues lo voy a volver a poner pero en otro capitulo *w* jajaja & ya casi casi sale que le va a hacer piña-kun a Bel XB Gracias por tu review_**

**_*Persona que pasaba por aquí 2: De echo doncel es algo asi de caballeros & eso... pero creo que aqui en los fic's se usa para referirse a los hombre que se pueden embarazar creo :D Gracias por tu review (:_**

**_*Persona que pasaba por aqui 3: Que bueno que te gustara & mejor aun que te diera risa (: jajaja a todos nos gustan sus cambios de humor Yay! como ya viste ya se entero & ya en el otro capi saldra que le va ha hacer a Bel Gracias por tu review X3_**

**_No saben los feliz que me hacen sus review me ponen tan feliz que hasta bailo junto con el elefante rosa que sale en la historia LOL! xD Jajaja Jamas de los jamases crei que la historia le gustara ah alguien o que tuviera tantos review no saben cuanto se los agradesco enserio & por ustedes escribo & trato de actualizar rapidisisimo :D MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEW! ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ENSERIO XDDD_**


	8. Y La Bomba Exploto

_Heeeeey! Pues yo aquí jodiendo de nuevo, Okk no XDD pues como verán creo que tarde un poco mas de lo habitual en actualizar Je ._.' Lo siento si es así u.u pero es que, quería que este capi las hiciera reír así que hice todooooooo mi esfuerzo para lograrlo, Claro que si Chingauuu XDD bueno pues Ya!_

_Oh si es cierto si leen esto hasta abajo are unas preguntas importantes que dependen de si sigo o no el fic U.U_

**_Aviso: _**_Perdón si Fran me esta quedando OoC pero es que el embarazo lo cambia osea por los cambios de humor y eso, así que espero que me entiendan ^^_

___**Disclaimer:** Ni KHR! ni ninguno de personajes me pertenece le pertenece a Akira amano_

_______Agradecimiento de Review Hasta Abajo ^^_

* * *

"**EL EMBARAZO DE ¿FRAN?"**

**"Capitulo 7"**

**"Y La Bomba Exploto" **

Después de dar la noticia todos se quedaron callados.

El momento estaba como para tomar una foto, y es que la cara que tenia cada uno, no tenia precio, enserio que no. Xanxus, Mukuro, Tsuna y Chrome tenían ligeramente los ojos abiertos -bueno a excepción de Tsuna que los tenia completamente abiertos-; Gokudera y Hibari tenían una mano cubriendo su boca para callar la risa que sentían; Yamamoto, Squalo, Ryohei y Levi tenían la boca abierta; y Belphegor, bueno el, estaba pálido a mas no poder.

Y es que...todos estaban que no se la creían, el ambiente repentinamente se había puesto muy tenso. Levi, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Squalo habían entrado en shock; Gokudera y Hibari se seguían aguantando la risa, que sentían en cualquier momento ya no podrían aguantar; Tsuna, Xanxus, Mukuro y Chrome comenzaban a pensar en una forma muy detallada de como torturar, masacrar, desangrar y matar a la pobre alma que había osado profanar y embarazar a Fran; Lussuria estaba muy feliz, aun que el ya lo sabia; Belphegor, se estaba poniendo nervioso, demasiado nervioso, sabia...no, aseguraba que lo matarían en cuanto supieran que había sido el quien había embarazado a la rana, porque bueno, suponía que era el, eso o Fran de muy 'rana' se había metido con otro, pero eso era algo difícil de creer, ya que Fran era muy poco social...O ¿lo habían violado?, tal vez, porque la rana era muy ukeable y cualquiera que lo viera lo quería violar, casi tanto como a Sawada...aun que el no contaba, porque bueno, el solo tomaba lo que era suyo -y no es como que Fran pusiera mucha resistencia-, eso hacia un príncipe ¿no?...pero empezaba a creer que eso de, tomar lo que te pertenecía le traería una muerte casi segura.

Pero porque le pasaba eso a el, si el no lo merecía, no había hecho nada malo...bueno, tal vez si había hecho algo...bueno si, había hecho muchas cosas, pero no era para tanto, ¿O si?. En algún lugar del universo el Karma le grito un gran ¡JA! por que por fin obtenía lo que merece.

Entonces Levi saliendo de su shock, se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

-¿Y quien es el padre? oh mejor dicho ¿quien engendro?- esa pregunta llamo la atención de todos

-...Esto...que ¿quien fue?- repitió la pregunta, volteando a ver a Bel, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo también -Pues...fu-fue...Bel-sempai- termino de decir susurrando lo ultimo -pero lo suficiente para que lo escucharan- todo avergonzado y rojito.

Belphegor se tenso mas al oír eso, sabia, lo presentía... su fin estaba cerca. Y en eso un pensamiento pasó por su mente.

_"Mukuro, Xanxus, Tsuna y Chrome estaban alrededor de el viendo como seria colgado, mientras decían algo que no entendía._

_-Belphegor, para pagar tu pecado, de haber profanado a mi pequeño...- inicio Mukuro_

_-Serás colgado, quemado y dado como sacrificio...- siguió Tsuna_

_-A dios, para pagar por tal ofensa a Fran, así que...- continúo Chrome_

_-Muere, basura.- concluyo Xanxus_

_Y Bel era colgado y prendido, mientras Mukuro, Tsuna, Xanxus y Chrome reían maniática y sádicamente, Belphegor por su parte ya empezaba a sentir el dolor hasta que..._

Salió de su cruel pensamiento. Su retorcida mente lo torturaba ya, seguro que tendría que ir al psiquiatra. Salió de sus pensamientos ya que sintió cuatro auras asesinas detrás de el.

Mukuro, Tsuna, Xanxus y Chrome ya tenían sus armas afuera, listos para matar al príncipe, en eso...patitas para que las quiero, y vieron a Belphegor correr, saliendo ellos cuatro tras el...

Mientras todos los demás veían eso, se escucho una risa...

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se riñeron al fin Gokudera y Hibari

-¿Are? ¿De que se ríen hombre nube y hombre bomba?- pregunto Fran ya otra vez con su tono monótono

-JAJAJAJA...De nada- dijo Gokudera mientras seguía riendo

-Jajajaja- reía Hibari mas bajo -así era la situación que no aguanto la risa-.

-Estúpidos hombre nube y hombre bomba- les dijo Fran

-¿¡QUE!?- grito Gokudera

-Maldito mocoso herbívoro, solo por que estas embarazado no te muerdo hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari

-NO ENTIENDO ¡AL EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei

-Psh- se golpeo la frente Lussuria

-Que hombre sol mas idiota- dijo Fran

-Yo le explico Fran-chan- dijo Luss. Mientras se ponía a explicarle a Ryohei las cosas, como 5 veces, hasta que Gokudera arto de oír lo mismo, decidió explicarle al cabeza de césped las cosas con dibujos -Lussuria aporto sus dibujos un tanto...explícitos- logrando hacer que Ryohei entendiera.

-Ya entiendo ¡AL EXTREMOO!- grito Ryohei

-Tch. Estúpido cabeza de césped- dijo Gokudera

-¿QUE DIJISTE CABEZA DE PULPO?- respondió Ryohei

-¡LO QUE OISTE CABEZA DE CESPED!- le devolvió Gokudera

-Hombre bomba, hombre sol, les importaría callarse. Hacen mucho ruido- los callo Fran

_Regresando con Belphegor y los asesinos (XD)_

Belphegor seguía corriendo por su vida, si bien no era ningún cobarde, no claro que no, simplemente que le habían dado ganas de correr. Seguía corriendo por toda la mansión, ya se empezaba a cansar pero al parecer los perpetradores de su muerte no se cansaban –pues claro la ira y el enojo los impulsaba-.

-Ven aquí pequeño príncipe, _no te aremos nada_- dijo Mukuro con su voz algo tétrica

-Shishishishi~ Seguro que si piñaaa~- dijo burlándose Bel

-Oya, parece que tienes muchas ganas de morir no es así- contesto Mukuro

-Vamos Belphegor, detente, seguro que no te aremos nada- trato Tsuna

-Solo queremos _jugar~_- dijo Chrome con un tono que daba miedo

-Muere basura- y Xanxus le disparo una bala de llamas de la ira. Y Belphegor trato de esquivarlo, logrando que solo le rozara la bala en el brazo

-¡Maldición!- dijo Bel

-Kufufufu. Vamos mi querida Chrome ataquemos- y dicho esto Mukuro y Chrome hicieron una ilusión casi real de cuchillos –(de esos tipo mirai nikki)-

-Shishishishi~ tontos piña y mujer piña, los cuchillos son mi especialidad y no me pueden hacer daño- y los esquivo casi todos

-Bien, creo que es hora de acabar contigo Belphegor- dijo Tsuna lanzándole un X-buner que destruyo la mitad del pasillo

-_"Dios, por favor, el príncipe no se merece algo así. Mi principesco ser es muy principesco como para morir todo por querer jugar con la rana"-_ pensó Bel

Después de lograr milagrosa y cósmicamente esquivar todos esos ataques regreso a la habitación donde estaban todos los demás, entrando corriendo y poniéndose atrás de Fran.

-Are, Bel-sempai ¿Qué hace?- pregunto Fran

-¡Cállate! Rana idiota y protégeme- dijo Bel atrás de Fran.

Llegando a la habitación Mukuro, Xanxus, Tsuna y Chrome, empezaron a buscar al príncipe, viendo detrás de Fran sobresalir un mechón rubio.

-Kufufufu, hazte a un lado Fran- ordeno Mukuro

-Lo siento maestro Mukuro, pero no puedo hacerme aun lado- respondió Fran

-Oya- exclamo sorprendido Mukuro

-Basura muévete, terminaremos con esta escoria- ordeno Xanxus

-No- le contesto Fran

-Por favor Fran, enserio, no le aremos daño, solo…solo queremos hablar con el- pidió Tsuna

-¿Estas seguro Sawada?- pregunto Fran

-Lo que el bossu dijo es cierto Fran- le dijo Chrome

-Ah~ esta bien- accedió Fran

-Rana idiota, no les agás caso, me mataran shishishishi~- le reclamo Bel

Fran en ese momento se hizo a un lado, confiando plenamente en los 4, bueno solo en Chrome y Sawada, sabia que no debía confiar mucho en Mukuro y Xanxus

-Oya, miren al pequeño príncipe _'_falso_'- _recalco la última palabra

-Shishishishi~ ¿a quien llamas príncipe falso, piñaaa~?- le pregunto entre divertido y molesto Bel

-Oya. Ven aquí maldito bastardo- y Mukuro lo agarro del cuello empezando a zarandearlo fuertemente

-Ma-Maestro Mukuro- llamo Fran

-¿Qué sucede pequeño?- pregunto sin soltar a Bel

-Podría…usted sabe, soltar a Bel-sempai, lo matara si le sigue haciendo así- pidió la Rana

-¡NO!- le grito Mukuro

-Basura- y se unió Xanxus a estrangular a Bel junto con Mukuro

-Ah~- fue lo único que pudo decir Bel

-Mukuro, Xanxus, por favor- pidió Tsuna, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de los aludidos

-Hiiiiiiii- se hizo bolita Tsuna

-Mukuro-sama- le llamo Chrome viéndolo con una mirada seria, haciendo que Mukuro soltara Bel

-VOIIIIIIII, Xanxus bastardo, sueltalooo- le grito Squalo

-Tch.- 'dijo' Xanxus

-Oh~ Bel-chan ¿estas bien?- pregunto mami Lussuria

-Cof cof cof- tosía bel

-Ah~- suspiro Tsuna –Bueno Belphegor, eso no significa que todavía no quiera matarte, claro que lo are, pero de una forma menos escandalosa- sonrió un poco sádico Tsuna

-Wao- dijo Hibari al ver la cara de su pareja

-Juudaime, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto su muy leal mano derecha

-Si Gokudera-kun- respondió con una sonrisa Tsuna

-¿Enserio?- volvió a preguntar Gokudera

-Maa, Maa, si Tsuna dice que esta bien, pues esta bien- trato de calmar a su pareja Yamamoto

-Shishishishi~ el príncipe es indestructible- se burlo de ellos Bel

-¡AHORA SI!- gritaron Mukuro, Xanxus, Tsuna y Chrome.

Y enseguida se pusieron a golpear a Bel que había sido soltado por Lussuria para que no lo golpearan también –si claro como toda buena mama aria-. Belphegor seguía tirado en el piso siendo pateado, pisado y picado con tridentes por los cuatro

-Ya basta- dijo Fran. Y los cuatro se detuvieron –Por favor ya deténganse- pido Fran

-Pero Fran…-dijo Tsuna

-Por favor- volvió a pedir Fran al borde de las lágrimas –si los cambios de humor regresaron-

-¿F-Fran?- pregunto preocupada Chrome

Y Fran ya no pudo aguantar –los cambios de humor lo vencieron, otra vez- y le empezaron a brotar las lágrimas tratando en vano de hacer que se detuvieran

-Tch.- se detuvo Xanxus al ver esto

-Oya, ¿Fran?- le hablo Mukuro dándole una última patada a Bel sacándole el aire haciendo que se doblara por lo mismo.

-Por favor, si le hacen daño…- trato de limpiarse las pocas lágrimas que le salían –Mis hi…mis hijos no conocerán a su padre- dijo al borde de las lágrimas otra vez.

Y Belphegor recordó lo que le susurro aquel día, que hizo que se sonrojara…

_-"Te quiero Bel-sempai. Y esto seguro que ellos también lo aran"- _

Ah, así que por eso dijo 'ellos'…

-Vez, por tu culpa esta llorando- y lo volvieron a golpearlo –pobre Bel-

Y siguieron golpeando a Bel hasta que…

* * *

**_Pues respecto a las preguntas que les quería hacer amigos/as animalitos de la creación XDD era : ¿Les gusta el fic? ¿Las hace reír el fic? ¿Les gustaría una escena tragica? -(osea respecto a los 4 asesinos Bel & Fran)- ¿Como sienten mi fic? & ¿Mi fic va decayendo o se va poniendo mejor?. Bueno esas son todas las preguntas si las quieren responder bien & si no también :D_**

**_*anle moto: Me alegra que te guste (: & wow enserio desde el primero que genial ^^ & mas genial aun si te dio risa XDD & gracias ojala & si me vaya bien ^^. Gracias por el review X3_**

**_*Fannyneko-chan: Veeez te lo dije, pero si seria raro XD, no creo que muera ¿o si? umm ya lo veremos después (: verdad si creo que fue en la tele, Gracias por tu review X3_**

**_*yuko-jc: Jaja si se quedaron así pero Pff aquí esta lo que me pediste lo de las caras & lo de Bel ^^ espero & eso si te diera risa me esforcé demasiado Jee ._. Gracias por tu review X3_**

**_*Sei-LaRouss: Enserio lo has estado esperando? creo que todos así lo esperaban, bueno espero y te haya gustado este capi & ojala_****_ me sigas dejan review, si quieres ^^ Gracias por tu review X3_**

**_*lorenitta59: Enserio que no lo crees? pues créelo porque al fin llego esa parte XDD & ojala te haya gustado este capi^^ Gracias por tu review X3_**

**_*Katekyo1827R27X27: Pf obvio que no me molesta que comentaras el otro capi (: & obvio que lo leería ^^ jaja si los traumo & ya aquí aparece que les dijo jaja. Jojojo sisi aquí en este capi ya empieza la masacre con Bel XD pues creo que tal vez lo cuente (: & claro Tsuna la olvido & paso a matar a Bel mejor, enserio me alegra que te gustara el capi ^^ Gracias por tu review X3_**

**_*kai: Enserio que si eeh varia traumada & Fran nervioso jajaja XDD & pues solo porque te gusto el elefante rosa, lo tratare de meter en el próximo capi o si no en el otro pero lo volveré a sacar :D Gracias por tu review X3_**

**_*Persona que pasaba por aquí: Espero & este capi te guste igual ^^ Gracias por el review X3_**

**_*queen-chiibi: Yo creo que deberias sentir las dos XD enserio los leíste todoos? que bueno ^^ & mejor aun que te haya gustado la historia y te dio risa jaja pues dile a tu mami que no te vea como loca XDD espero y este capi te gustara, Gracias por el review X3_**

**_*Hikari Walker Suede: Enserio a penas empiezas en KHR!? pues tu muy bien eeH XD & sisis uno de los mejore yaoi's es el de BelxFran juju~ enserio que ha sido genial empezar con mi fic? Omg me alagas :$ jajaja , me encanta que te haya hecho reír, ya aquí se ve que le hacen al pobre de Bel XD Gracias por tu review X3_**

**_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW ENSERIO MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS_**

**_¿LES GUSTARÍA UNA ESCENA TRÁGICA? SI ES ASÍ DÍGANME Y LA HAGO JUJU QUE YA SE COMO MAS O MENOS XD. OK BUENO ADIÓS AMIGOS/AS ANIMALITOS DE LA CREACIÓN._**

**_NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI. BYEBYE~ XDD_**


	9. ¿Se llevan a Fran?

_Holaaa! Yo aquí de nuevo después de mucho tiempo... creo, bueno pues como ya había dicho, entre a la escuela y ¡DIOS! nada mas no me dejaba escribir y a parte de que la inspiración no me llegaba u.u, pero Tachan~ me llego en un momento de Flash y dije 'si no lo escribo se me olvidara' así que me puse a escribirlo y quedo esto, creo que me quedo bien y algo dramático-chistoso (estoy loca definitivamente como para combinar la tragedia con la risa XDD) Jajaja & pues espero y les guste este capitulo es especial~ como Yo~ Ok no XDD_

**_Aviso: _**_Perdón si Fran me esta quedando OoC pero es que el embarazo lo cambia osea por los cambios de humor y eso, así que espero que me entiendan ^^ & también me disculpo si Xanxus me queda OoC es que pues es como un padre para Fran desde que llego a Varia~_

___**Disclaimer:** Ni KHR! ni ninguno de personajes me pertenece le pertenece a Akira amano_

_______Agradecimiento de Review Hasta Abajo ^^_

* * *

"**EL EMBARAZO DE ¿FRAN?"**

"**Capitulo 8"**

"**¿Se llevan a Fran?"**

_Siguieron golpeando a Bel hasta que…_

-¡Ya basta!- alzo la voz Fran –Por favor dejen de golpearlo- les pidió con una voz algo tétrica

-Kufufufu ¿acaso te importa lo que le pase, al príncipe bastardo?- pregunto Mukuro con irritación

-Bastardo, tu madre- le respondió Belphegor, recibiendo una patada –cortesía de Mukuro- que lo saco volando hacia la pared –Cough- exclamo del dolor Bel

-Con mi madre no te metas bastardo- entrecerró los ojos Mukuro mientras decía eso

-Pues, aun que no quiera, Bel-senpai es el 'engendrador', así que si no quiero que mis hijos piensen que fueron 'obra de dios', su padre o ¿segundo padre?...tiene que estar vivo- finalizo la explicación Fran

-Aun que no queramos aceptarlo, tal vez Fran tenga razón- apoyo Tsuna –Queramos o no Belphegor es el padre- y tras decir esto último le envió una mirada asesina a Bel

-Shishishishi~- rio Bel ya algo menos nervioso

-Sera mejor que te calles, escoria- dijo Xanxus.

Chrome quien había permanecido callada viendo todo, se puso a pensar acerca del embarazo de Fran, se puso a analizar los pros y los contras de eso y llego a la conclusión de que al último ellos no podrían hacer nada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podían cambiarlo –por más que quisiesen-, así que opto por aceptarlo, calmar su ira de hermana mayor y apoyar a su hermano menor adoptivo, para después hablar sobre la ropa, nombres y juguetes de bebes, porque vamos…es una chica y a las chicas les gustan ese tipo de cosas ¿no? Después de terminar de pensar, se dispuso a hablar.

-Fran- llamo y el aludido volteo –Y-Yo te apoyo- dijo un poco apenada

-¿Eh?- dijo Fran al no entender de que hablaba -¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto

-A q-que yo te apoyo con eso…lo del embarazo- dijo ya un poco menos nerviosa

-A-Ah…gracias Chrome-neechan- le sonrió agradecido Fran, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio de Chrome como diciendo 'de nada'

-¿Oya? ¿Por qué dices eso mi querida Chrome?- le pregunto Mukuro

-P-Por q-que…he pensado que…- guardo silencio

-¿Qué Chrome?- pregunto Tsuna

-Q-Que no podemos hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho esta y no podemos cambiarlo, ¿o sí?- les dijo Chrome

-La mocosa tiene razón- dijo Xanxus dándole la razón a Chrome, quien le sonrió agradecida por apoyarla

-Ah~ está bien, aun que eso no quita el hecho de querer matarte- le dijo Tsuna

-Claro…Atún~- le dijo Bel.

Tsuna sintió que le crecía la vena de la frente por el apodo que le había dicho Bel, a Hibari también le había molestado, tanto que ya había sacado sus tonfas listo para atacarlo pero con una mirada de Tsuna se tranquilizo y guardo sus armas.

Después de eso todos se quedaron expectantes ante lo que fuera a decir Mukuro, quien tras la 'aprobación' de ellos se quedo en silencio y todos esperaban a que hablara. Mientras, Mukuro no sabía que decir, su pequeño estaba embarazado y del príncipe bastardo, cosa que le disgustaba completamente pero Chrome tenía razón, no lo podían cambiar, pero no lo quería aceptar, pero si no lo aceptaba su pequeño tal vez se entristecería…bueno tal vez no, porque los cambios de humor harían que así fuera. Termino de reflexionar, ya había pensado en su veredicto y se aria lo que el dijera, eso nadie lo negaría, ni Xanxus, ni Chrome, ni Atún…digo Tsuna.

-Bien…- hablo por fin Mukuro sorprendiendo a los demás –Ah~ Lo acepto pequeño- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, haciendo que Fran asintiera solamente –Pero…lo que no acepto es, a este príncipe bastardo insulta madres ¿oyes?- le dijo recibiendo otro asentimiento de Fran.

-Está bien, maestro Mukuro- le contesto Fran

-Y…- volvió a hablar Mukuro –Te irás conmigo y Chrome, para que te cuidemos, no puedo dejarte con ellos- le dijo Mukuro

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas piña~?- pregunto Belphegor

-Mukuro-chan, no hablaras enserio, ¿o sí?- pregunto preocupado Lussuria

-Claro que hablo enserio, no puedo dejar a mi pequeño ni un minuto más con ustedes, suficiente con haberlo dejado ya varios años y miren lo que paso- reclamo Mukuro

-Mukuro tiene razón, Fran se irá con nosotros- dijo Tsuna

-¿¡Que!? ¿Decimo habla enserio?- pregunto alterado Gokudera

-Claro que hablo enserio Gokudera-kun- respondió Tsuna

-Tsunayoshi, no puedes hablar enserio- le dijo ahora Hibari

-Claro que si Kyoya, Fran se irá con nosotros. Por lo menos así alguien lo cuidara- volvió a responder Tsuna

-Sobre mi cadáver atún~- le dijo Bel

-Belphegor-kun, será mejor que guarde silencio, usted no está en posición de hablar- lo callo Chrome

-Pero…- no pudo terminar de decir

-VOIIIIII maldito mocoso, callateeeee- le grito Squalo

-Escorias, cállense- ordeno Xanxus –Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudo Mukuro y Dokuro Chrome, tenemos que hablar- dijo mas como una orden que como sugerencia o petición

-Kufufufu~ está bien- dijo Mukuro y Chrome asintió

-Bien- dijo Tsuna

-Ahora basuras, lárguense- les ordeno Xanxus

-VOIIIIII, ¿pero que dem…- se le estrello una botella de vino en la cabeza –VOIIIIIIII, Xanxus bastardo- grito Squ-chan

-Lárguense. Ahora- volvió a ordenar

-¿Decimo?- pregunto Gokudera

-Por favor chicos- pidió Tsuna y sus guardianes asintieron y salieron junto con los demás Varias.

Después de salir, todos se quedaron con la duda de que, que hablarían los cuatro, si bien Xanxus odiaba a Tsuna y que se quedaran a hablar, era algo que preocupaba a sus guardianes. Los Varia estaban igual de preocupados –menos Levi- por saber que sería de Fran, porque bueno…todos apreciaban a la rana aun que fuera molesto y el saber que se iría les preocupaba, pero ninguno tanto como a Belphegor al saber que se llevarían a SU ranita y no podría vivir su embarazo con el –cursi ¿acaso?-.

Después de esperar un rato, Chrome salió con una cara que no supieron si era de miedo, pena, preocupación o solo una cara neutral. Llamo a Fran a que entrara con ella de nuevo a la sala de juntas y Fran obedeció. Al poco rato volvió a salir Dokuro con Fran quien los paso de alto junto con Chrome y se fueron directo a la habitación del chico –a empacar ¿tal vez?-…

Tsuna seguía a dentro junto con Mukuro y Xanxus, esperando a que Fran regresara con sus cosas. Habían acordado que lo mejor sería que Fran se fuera a la mansión Vongola, que hay lo cuidarían bien, Xanxus al principio no había querido, porque se llevarían a su ilusionista, pero tras seguir objetando que en la mansión Vongola lo cuidarían bien y estaría acompañado, termino por aceptar, con la condición de que podrían visitarlo cuanto quisieran.

Fran regreso con sus cosas a la sala, listo para irse, llevaba una cara monótona pero por dentro se sentía un poco triste.

-Ya estoy listo maestro- aviso Fran

-Bien pequeño, pues vámonos- le dijo Mukuro

-Xanxus nuestro trato está bien, ustedes pueden ir cuándo quieran, pero por favor avisen primero- le dijo Tsuna a Xanxus antes de salir

-Vamos chicos, es hora de irnos- dijo Tsuna a sus guardianes quienes lo siguieron junto con Fran

-Shishishishi~ froggie ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Bel tratando de acercársele, pero Mukuro se lo impido

-Kufufufu~ ¿A dónde crees que vas tú, príncipes bastardo?- pregunto Mukuro un tanto divertido

-Muévete piña- ordeno Bel recibiendo una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Mukuro –Oye atúúúún~ ¿A dónde crees que llevas a mi rana?- le grito Bel a Tsuna.

En eso Hibari se molesto y corrió hacia Belphegor, dejándolo entre la pared y su tonfa.

-Si les vuelves a decir así a Tsunayoshi, te morderé hasta la muerte- le advirtió Kyoya

-Kyoya déjalo- pidió Tsuna –Fran va a quedarse con nosotros un tiempo Belphegor, Xanxus se los explicara. Adiós- y siguió caminando hasta salir de la mansión Varia junto con sus guardianes y Fran

-Fran-chan- susurro Lussuria triste.

Xanxus salió de la sala dispuesto a irse a su habitación –a jugar con Squalo tal vez-, cuando recordó que tenía que decirles a los demás sobre el trato.

-Escorias- llamo –Sawada Tsunayoshi y Rokudo Mukuro, han aceptado que vayan a ver al chico rana- dijo Xanxus antes de irse

-Oh~ ¿enserio?, que bien- dijo Lussuria pensando en que iría a visitar a Fran

-Froggie~- susurro triste Bel, porque se habían llevado a su ranita

-Tranquilo Bel-chan, lo podremos ir a visitar cuando queramos- trato de animarlo Lussuria con un raro brillo en sus ojos que no pudieron ver por los lentes

-Hn. Qué bueno que esa molestia ya no está aquí- dijo Levi recibiendo unos cuchillos clavados en su brazo y pierna

-Vuelve a decir eso y te mato- advirtió Bel retirándose

Después de eso, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a pensar sobre lo ocurrido –menos Xanxus y Squalo que estaban jugando-, mientras Lussuria planeaba su día de visita con Fran, porque lo iría a visitar y ¡Oh dios! Sería un día genial –solo para el-. Ya se imaginaba de todo lo que platicarían, sobre ropa, nombres, accesorios, juguetes, etc., para bebes.

-Jujuju~ será un día genial en definitiva- sonrió Lussuria.

* * *

_Buenooo~ pues que tal? estuvo bien? quiero aclarar que esto no afectara a los bebes, solo es para causar caos Muajajaaj XDD._

_Bueno pues de nuevo mil disculpas por tardarme, la escuela no me deja y Ash! Jum XDD el próximo capitulo les dará risa Jujuju~ Lussuria ara de la suyas ya verán XDD_

_*anle moto: Que bueno que te gusto *O* eso me alegra demasiado~ si pues bel es una sadico que todavia los provocaba XDD & tsuna aww con su sonrisa de malo & Fran u.u me dolio ponerlo asi pero ni modo XDD & sobre tus preguntas de que que mas le arian a Bel y que si lo sobre protregerian ¡Aqui esta la respuesta! Jajaja sisis ya me acorde si es de Eugenio derbez XDD Gracias por tu review (:_

_*Nuvys568: Regresaste! *se pone a llorar* pensé que ya no te gustaba mi fic u.u. Jajaja enserio te mate y remate Wao D: Eso no es bueno XDD Dios! no! no violes a Fran XDD jajaja enserio que me alegras cuando dices que amas mi Fic XD Omg! espero y tu vida siga bien, porque si ahora depende de mi no seria bueno decepcionarte Jujuu~ XD Gracias por tu review (:_

_*Sei-LaRouss: Enserio es lo que habías soñado? Dios~ me alagas Ok noo XDD me hubiera dado miedo soñar con pitufos D: pero me legra saber que era lo que esperabas (: jajaja si pues Muku-chan es malo~ bueno pues no los ataco ._. pero igual espero y te haya gustado este capi también (: gracias por tu review_

_*lorenitta59: Waaaaa que bueno que te guste y te haya dado risa XD Gracias por tu review (:_

_*yuko-jc : Jajaja enserio que no decae? eso me alegra demasiado, pues en las caras me esforcé demasiado para que salieran bien pues XD. No tsuna no esta esperando, es solo que lo puse asi por sus celos de hermano, bueno me pareció lindo que viera a Fran como un hermano menor XD & si pues LOL! lo de Xanxus nadie se lo esperaba XDD Gracias por tu review_

_*Katekyo1827R27X27: No no no lo pueden matar, te imaginas si lo matan? XD enserio fue poca? yo pensé que hasta me pase jajaja XDD Aw si pues Tsuna *-* & pobre Fran pero Chan Chan no sera padre soltero XD, si a mi también me pasa que luego se me olvida que iba a comentar Awwwus que bueno que te dio risa , Gracias por el review X3_

_*Persona que pasaba por aquí: Si pues yo también creo que soy mala por eso u.u & sisis si es de Eugenio derbez de su programa XD Jujuj~ lo deje en esa parte porque soy Mala~ Ok pues no (: Omg! me siento alagada con que me dejaras tu review entonces cumplo los requisitos XD & DIOS! soy millonaria~ ahora Juju~ Ok no XDD Gracias por tu review_

_*queen-chiibi: ¬¬ Si pues debería de tener mas sentido de supervivencia XD *O* GRACIAS POR TU APLAUSO XD & sii Xanxus me pareció maravilloso como padre celoso XDD Gracias por tu review_

_*Danae: Jaja que bueno que te gustara (: y si pues por boca suelta le pasa lo que le pasa, & si eh me imagino que a de ser feo eso de los cambios de humor, lo he visto en la tele también (: Gracias por tu review_

_*Lala: Gracias por tu critica, por lo menos asi la vi (: me alegra que respondieras la preguntas & respondieras sinceramente Y me alegra que te encante el Fic y si tome en cuanta eso de que los bebes no se vieran afectados y asi quedo (: Gracias por tu review (:_

_*kizunairo: Yaaaay! que bueno que te guste el fic *O* & si pues pobre Bel después de eso ahora todos sentimos feo Jaa XD enserio me comentaste? no vi ningún review tuyo? perdón u.u Gracias por tu review & espero que te diera risa o por lo menos que te desestresara (:_

_*johanafurukawa: Waaa Yo también amo a esta pareja XDD ya somos 2! Me alegra que fuera a tus favoritos (: & si lamento que este Ooc pero los cambios de humor pues XDD & pues yo digo que si lo esta (: & sip ues hay muy pocos Fic de esta pareja algo que deprime pero bueno (: Gracias por tu review (:_

_YAAAAAY! POR FIN TERMINE DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEW, CREO QUE ES LA PRIMERA VES QUE RECIBO TANTOS, ALGO QUE ME ALEGRA DEMASIADO (: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS (: TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO (:_

_NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI, BYEBYE~ X3_


End file.
